Sunrise Brings Another Day
by RachhCullenVampRules
Summary: The Cullen's adopt baby Bella, after Alice's visions! How will Bella settle in with everyone? Will Bella help Edward find love? But,will they need to protect her from...each other? Possibly post breaking dawn later and SPOILERS!
1. Fork's Brings A Change

**Heyy! **

**This is my first 'Little Bella' story, but I love them so much I wanted to write one myself. I don't know every 'Little Bella' story, but I think it will start off differently from others that you may have read, but if it similar, I'm sorry! I am trying to make it different from others! Just to warn you, there is a bit of physical and neglect abuse, but that will start in maybe 2 chapter's time and will end after maybe 2 chapters after that. So, if that's not your cup of tea, PM me and I will tell you when I have put up the chapter when the abuse stops, but it is only a very short part of the story. If you PM me, I'll tell you the basic outline of what happens with the abuse, so you can continue to read the story even if you don't want to read the abuse, but please try it! This first chapter is completely ABUSE FREE! I will write whether the chapter has abuse in it at the beginning of each chapter! Also, I don't like stories where the Cullens abuse others, so just to let you know, the Cullens don't do ANY abuse what-so-ever! They are as nice as ever! So, please try my story! I will try to update once a week but my schedule is so packed at the moment! It may take slightly longer than a week to post a chapter, but whenever I have a free moment, I will be writing!**

**Disclaimer: The characters that you read about in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, and that you read in my story, are all Stephanie Meyer's characters! They are amazing! Some characters are mine though! The story line is mine too!**

**Thanks for giving my story a go!**

**Enjoy! **

Alice PoV

"Edward, there is another girl staring at you," I sighed, already bored with that sentence. This was our first day at Forks High School. There are seven of us in my family, Carlisle and Esme are my parents, Rosalie is my sister, Edward and Emmett are my brothers and Jasper is my boyfriend, and, no it is not incest. But, we are not your average family, we are all vampires. I am sure all of you are informed with us vampires as Stephanie Meyers did such a fabulous job of exposing us all, but in this story, pretend no-one knows we even exist.

So, on with the story, there had been girls gazing at Edward, Emmett and my Jasper and boys had been goggling at Rosalie and me all day. Edward didn't bother turning around to look at the girl; he just dropped his head into his arms.

Rosalie smirked. She enjoyed the attention, we all knew that, but she kept on assuring Emmett that he was hers and nothing would change that. "Rosalie, that hulk over there," I pointed with my head, "is going to stare at you in about 3 seconds."

Rosalie flicked her hair and Emmett linked his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek, and she seemed to completely forget about the guy who hesitantly started looking at her, despite the girl's, sitting next to him, attempts to distract him.

I looked back to Rosalie and Emmett and saw they were full on kissing! I looked back at Jasper quickly. He smiled, lovingly at me, and I swear my insides melted. We rarely kissed in public, not we didn't like to, just because it's not how we showed our love for each other.

Suddenly, a vision hit me. I was standing in a small living room, in front of two small, mismatched couches. A little girl, around the age of 3 or 4, was sitting on a man's knee. He looked quite young and had short, dark hair. The little girl looked very tired and was leaning back on his chest. A woman, slightly older than the man, was sitting beside him. He had one arm around her waist and she looked very comfortable, like she was content. This little scene looked like an absolutely perfect family. The little girl had chocolate brown coloured hair, falling to the middle of her back. She stifled a huge yawn. The woman stood up and said, "Come on Bella, time for bed now."

Bella groaned slightly. The man slipped his arm back round from her waist and stood up, holding Bella. "Let me take her to bed, Renee" he said. He kissed her on the forehead and she sat back down again.

"Thanks Phil. I'll be up to say good night in a minute, honey," she said to Bella.

"'Kay," Bella yawned.

Phil left the room, carrying Bella. In the hallway, I noticed a calendar, hanging on the wall. There was a picture of a piano on the calendar with Christmas decorations decorating the walls beside the piano and holly on top of the piano. I looked at the dates. Renee or Phil had been crossing the dates as they go along, so according to the calendar, it was the 1st of December 2009 in my vision. This was the same as the actual day I was experiencing at Forks High.

I followed them up the stairs and through to the bathroom. He placed her on the floor, so she was standing, stuck the plug into the bath plug hole and started to fill it up. Bella yawned again and rubbed her eyes.

"Tired, sweetie?" Phil asked her, kindly. He knelt on to the floor in front of her. She nodded, and yawned again!

He lifted her up and left the room, leaving the bath to continue to fill up. "Which pyjamas do you want to wear tonight?" he asked her, lowering her to the ground. She tip toed over to her chest of drawers and pulled the bottom one open. Bella picked up a blue pair of long trousers and short sleeved T-shirt. Phil took them off her and led her back through to the bathroom. He turned the taps off again and placed her PJ's onto the counter beside the sink.

The bathroom was also quite small, with dull green tiles. He knelt down in front of Bella again and unzipped her jumper.

He tested the water before lifting Bella in. She giggled once the bubbles were surrounding her. Phil knelt beside the bath, helping her to wash herself.

"Phil?" Bella started. Phil can't be Bella's Dad as Bella isn't using the name Daddy or Dad. Maybe he is her step Dad or possibly they adopted her.

"What is it Bella?" he asked, picking up a handful of bubbles and putting a small amount onto her nose. She giggled again and rubbed it off. Phil smiled, looking amused.

"I tried to draw my shadow but every time I tried, it moved away," she finished, looking down sadly.

"Bella, do you know what a shadow is?" he asked.

"It's a shape on the ground," she told him.

"The Sun shines and when it reaches you, it can't get passed, so it makes a dark patch on the ground in the shape of you," he told her, grinning.

"But how does the patch get on the ground?" she asked.

"It's magic," Phil answered, looking very amused.

She looked in ore at him. "Come on; let's get you out so you can go to bed."

He lifted her out of the bath and wrapped a big, white, fluffy towel around her. She shivered slightly, because although they were inside, getting out the bath makes you feel cold, especially in the winter. He dried her off and then dressed her in the blue PJ's.

After he had pulled the plug out, he held Bella's hand and led her back through to her room. I heard Renee coming back up the stairs to say good night to Bella. Phil lifted her onto her bed and she lay down, under the sheets.

"Good night Bella," Phil said, kindly.

"Night night," Bella yawned.

Renee came in and walked straight over to Bella. "Good night sweet heart," she whispered, kissing Bella on the forehead. Bella rolled over so she was lying on her side and lay still. Renee and Phil left the room, leaving the door open and the hallway light on and headed back downstairs.

The present time came back to me this instant.

"...they left her in her room and went back downstairs," Edward finished explaining. As he could read minds, he dictated the whole scene that I had just witnessed to the others. Jasper was holding one of my hands, concern covering his face. Rosalie and Emmett had stopped kissing and were now watching me carefully and Edward was looking confused. I frowned and looked back to Jasper.

"Why do you think you just had an image about an average family putting a little girl to bed?" Rosalie asked me.

I looked round at the others and answered, "I think she is going to become a part of our life." I didn't even realise what I'd said until after I'd said it.

"Really?!?" Rosalie said excitedly.

Rosalie had always wanted a little girl and having a four year old little sister would be perfect for her. I nodded. I wasn't sure how I knew, I just had a feeling.

"Why? Why do you think she is going to come into our lives?" Emmett asked. I shrugged. I didn't have clue. "I can't wait to have a little sister!"

"I don't know if she will be our little sister," I told him.

"Just tell Esme and Carlisle when we get back and see what they say," Edward shrugged.

"What do you expect they'll say?" Jasper asked me.

"You guys know I can't just see visions when I want too! They just happen," I told them, "I don't know. I don't even know why I had the vision, because I don't have a clue to how she may become a part of our life!"

Jasper sent calming waves over to me and I stopped talking and sighed.

"Come on, we'd better get to class," Edward said, standing up.

I looked around the cafeteria, it was still almost full, but I guess Edward wanted to get out so he didn't need to continue listening to thoughts.

I stood up and Jasper held my hand by his side. The five of us headed out of the cafeteria. "When was your vision, like set? I mean what time was it?" Jasper whispered, too low for humans to hear us, as we were just passing a bunch of girls gazing at Jasper. I held his hand tighter as we passed them.

"Tonight," I answered, simply.

Jasper squeezed my hand and let go, before leaving. He had Chemistry next with Rosalie, while Emmett had Calculus. I had English with Edward. We walked toward the English block, not speaking.

"Why do you think you had that vision?" Edward asked me.

I sighed, exasperatedly. "Edward," I moaned, "Number 1, you can read my thoughts, and at the moment I'm not thinking about it, and number 2, I've told you, I don't know," I said, quickly.

"Fine," he said. I could see his grumpy phase coming along.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just seriously don't know."

"Okay."

We walked into the English room to find only three other people sitting there already. The teacher wasn't there yet. Edward and I took two seats at the very back of the classroom.

I placed my designer bag, gently onto the floor, and watched Edward dump his beside mine, before sitting down. I looked at him in disgust.

"What?" he asked, looking slightly worried.

"How can you treat your bag with such mistreatment?" I asked, astounded.

"It's a bag, Alice."

I huffed.

Suddenly, around four girls walked in. They were all typical boy-wanna-be-over-the-top-make-up-and-fluttery-eye-lashes type girls. I rolled my eyes as they all giggled in a very unattractive way. They saw Edward sitting beside me and flicked their hair. I scoffed.

They muttered quietly, although our superb hearing could hear it without strain.

The small, although not as small as me, blonde one whispered, "He's a fittie!"

"But he looks so grumpy," muttered the tall brown haired one.

"Got it right there," I muttered. Unfortunately, Edward heard me and scowled.

The tall blonde whispered, "Come on Chantal, he is gorgeous!"

Chantal rolled her eyes and they all walked towards us, before sitting down directly in front of Edward and me and battering their eye lashes, flicking their hair and giggling.

I scoffed before leaning towards Edward and said, far too low for any human to hear, "Fancy any of them?"

He looked at me totally alarmed and slightly outraged before whispering too fast for them to hear, "They look like barbie dolls! I don't think so!"

I laughed. All four of them had been watching us whispering, they thought they had been peeking sneakily, and glared at me. I know this is wrong, but I'm gunna totally ignore the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover' and I categorised them as bitches.

They turned back to the front as our teacher walked in. He was called Mr. Clarkson. So, he introduced me and Edward to the class and told us the topics we will be covering.

He passed us both a copy of Shakespeare's book, 'Macbeth'.

"Please read from page 47 to 64 and write an essay about some of the quotes spoken by Macbeth, which describe his characteristics and his mood or passion towards others. I would like a minimum of 2 pages handed in at the beginning of next lesson. You have this lesson and homework," he told us all.

I pulled my paper pad and pencil case out of my bag and started reading. I tried to read it very slowly at a human pace, so we Cullens aren't already thought of as absolute freaks with mega fast reading abilities, or something.

By the end of that hour, I was sick of the giggling flirts in front of us. Next, I had French and Edward had Biology.

The French block was directly next to the English block. I turned up and recognised a boy who had blonde hair. I think he was called Mike. There was half of the 'bitch crew' who were in English just before.

"Bonjour," the teacher at the front of the class greeted me, in rather a board voice.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice," I said back. This day was dragging so slowly and everything was so tedious!

"Oui. As-tu une Cullen?" She asked.

"Oui," I answered.

"Bon. Je m'appelle Madame Morel."

She handed me a sheet of work they had been doing in the previous lesson which they were going to check through to make sure everyone understood. She took time explaining to Brittany, one of the girls from English, how to change a sentence to an imperfect tense before giving an assignment.

When the lesson ended, I grabbed my bag and walked, quickly, back to Edward's Volvo. Jasper and Emmett were already waiting by the Volvo, looking slightly uncomfortable as a group of girls passed them flicking their hair and re-doing there make-up in an obvious attempt to show off.

I ran over to them, straight into Jasper's awaiting arms. He slipped one of his arms around my waist and the group of girls strutted off.

"How was your day?" Jasper asked.

I turned around so I was facing his gorgeous face.

"Don't start all the lovey ducky stuff with me here," Emmett moaned.

"Well, at least you can't feel the love vibrations repelling off us. I can all the time with Carlisle and Esme and you and Rose! It makes me so uncomfortable!"

'Aw," I murmured, looking deeply into his eyes. He grinned down at me.

Edward ran up to us. "I want to get out of this mad house! No-one can keep a cool head around any one of us! It's killing me," he murmured the last bit.

"Where is Rosalie?" he asked, looking around.

"She's just over there," I pointed. Rosalie was walking over to us, quickly. A group of guys were walking a few paces behind her. Emmett dropped his bag and walked towards Rosalie. He linked his arm around her and pulled her to the car.

"Aw, Emmett's getting jealous," jeered Edward.

"Shut up," Emmett murmured.

"You know I'd never go with anyone but you," Rosalie whispered, and kissed his cheek. "Human guys are jerks."

Edward and Emmett sat in the front two seats and Rosalie, Jasper and I slid into the back seats. Edward started the ignition and reversed out quickly. Soon, we were zooming down the Fork's highway and after around two minutes, we were home.

"Have you had any more visions?" Rosalie asked me.

I shook my head, "No."

"Tell Carlisle when he gets home from work," Edward told me.

"I'm going hunting now; does anyone want to come with me?" Jasper asked. He is the one that finds it hardest, as he is newest to our way of living, but I'm so proud of him. He did so well today.

"Sure, I'll come," Emmett said.

"I'm okay," Rosalie shrugged.

We all got out of the car and Rosalie and I headed inside to see Esme. The boys went into the woods, after a last kiss for Jasper and Emmett from me and Rosalie.

"Do you think Bella will come into our family?" Rosalie asked me.

"I don't know. I don't understand why I even had that vision!"

"I hope she does!"

"I know you do," I grinned, "I do too."

**So, how was it? Please review! Tell me if you found any typos! I want as much constructive criticism as possible, but obviously if you hate it, tell me. If you hate it and there is something I could do to change your point of view then tell me as well! Tell me ANYTHING! But please review, positive, negative, constructive criticism, and I guess you could flame me, but, that's not what anyone really wants, but do it if you feel the need. I have been told not to put myself down so much, but i seriously can't help it!**

**Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully, the chapters will get better!**

**Review! **


	2. The Vision Shows An End

**Heyy Guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've had a really busy Christmas, which kinda sucked. But I got some straighten on wet hair straighters! So, I don't have anything else to say, although you probably find it boring anyway! So, on with the story!**

**And, one more thing, I can't fit my make-up bag into my hand bag! How can I survive? How have I been surviving?!? Ugh...stupid bags!**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters but my, kinda, storyline!**

**Enjoy!**

Alice PoV

I had just finished telling Esme the story of my vision and the boys came barging through the door.

"I'm telling you, Alice said she was about 2 years old!" Emmett boomed.

"No, she said she was 6!" Jasper said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I thought she was 4 or 5," Edward chipped in.

"Man, she was totally younger than 7!" Emmett said, shaking his head.

"Guys! I thought vampires had photographic memories! Oh wait, I am a vampire and I can remember that they do!" Rosalie groaned.

"I think she was about 4 or 5 years old," I sighed.

"Told you!" Edward yelled.

"Have you been hunting yet?" I asked, unsure.

"We grabbed a few deers but Jasper thought that was enough," Emmett shrugged.

"Has Alice told you about what happened at lunch?" Jasper asked.

Esme nodded. "Carlisle should be home in about an hour, you should tell him as soon as he gets home."

"I will," I nodded.

Another vision started. Bella was in the back seat of the car. Renee was in the front, but Phil wasn't there. It was dark outside, so it must be between 4 and 6 o'clock, as she is leaving nursery. Plus, it was winter, so it would be getting dark around 5 o'clock.

I had a really bad feeling about something, probably my vampire intuition, but I'm normally right about my instincts.

Renee switched the radio off just after the news reader read, 'It is the 2nd of December at 5:10 and..."

So it was five past ten.

"How was your day at nursery, honey?" Renee asked.

"It was fun! Me and Carly played with the Lego and we made a pwincesses castle. Mummy? Phwil said it might snow today, can we pway in it?" she asked.

"Maybe, sweet heart, but we will need to dress up in warm clothes," Renee answered.

Suddenly, the car swerved dangerously and another car honked its horn, just before a blue Mini smashed into the front of Renee's car. Bella and Renee both screamed but Renee's were cut short, and Bella's sobs continued. Now I could only hear Bella's wet heart beat, beating fast as she was scared. Renee was gone.

"Mummy?" Bella called, when there was no answer, Bella tried again, a bit louder, "Mummy? Mummy!" She paused as fresh tears flowed down her little cheeks. "Youw said youw would nevwer leavwe like Daddy."

The vision stopped abruptly and I opened my eyes. I small squeak escaped from my mouth as Jasper's face popped into my vision with Emmett right on his right shoulder and Rosalie leaning over his left shoulder. Esme was leaning around me, kind of keeping me propped up. I scrambled back and then pressed my forehead into my palms.

"No, no, no!"

"That's not fair," I heard Edward growl, but I couldn't see him; Emmett must be in the way.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Was it Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Are you alright, love?" Jasper asked.

"Too many questions, yes it was Bella! Renee...car...NO!" I leapt up and crouched down so my head was pressed against my knees.

"Alice! What happened?" Rosalie asked me in alarm.

"She...they...arg!" I started to jump up and down slightly until Jasper stepped forward and wrapped both his arms around me, pressing my head into his chest.

"Are you alright?" Jasper whispered into my ear.

I shook my head! No, I wasn't alright! "I think...I think...Renee just...d...died!"

"Who was Renee, I thought her name was Bella?" asked Emmett.

"Bella's Mum!" I yelled in frustration.

"Ok Alice, calm down," Esme said, kindly.

"Do you know where they were?" Edward asked me. I hadn't noticed Edward until now. He had been standing with his head pressed against the wall. He'd, obviously seen it all with his mind reading abilities. Jasper loosened his arms around me slightly and looked into my eyes. I nodded slightly and he let go of me.

I then looked at Edward. "I don't know...why are you asking me? You can read minds, weren't you watching? You would have seen as clearly as me!"

"I was watching! But I was a bit preoccupied..." he said, looking at his feet.

"With what? Can you read minds of people in my visions?" I asked. Jasper wrapped one arm around my middle; I was a little small for him to wrap his arms around my waist without him bending down.

"I can, vaguely, normally. They are never as clear as in real life, but I couldn't read Bella's mind," he finished.

"What?" Rosalie asked, "Maybe your abilities are faltering," she shrugged.

Edward scowled at her. "I could read Renee's mind like normal," he spat at her, insulted by Rosalie's remark.

"But not Bella's so..."

Esme cut her off, "Thank you Rosalie, Edward," she said, looking at both of them sternly. "So, back to the previous point, did either of you see where they were?"

I shook my head. "I was looking for clues, or listening for clues, to why Bella might be coming into our lives, or possibly our family."

"I was trying to read Bella's mind," Edward added, shaking his head.

"Do you know when it was?" Emmett asked, "Maybe we can stop it."

"How can we if we don't know where she is? Anyway, it will happen tomorrow at ten past 5. But..." I answered.

"Alice, I don't mean to sound insensitive, but maybe this will be the reason why we adopt her," Rosalie said quietly.

"We don't even know if she will be coming into our family!" Edward groaned.

"Why else would Alice be having visions about her?" Rosalie said, sourly.

"Rosalie, please," Esme said, shaking her head, looking at her.

"We need to think of a way to save Renee," Edward said. "If Alice is having these visions because Bella will come into our family," he looked at Rosalie.

Rosalie then breathed, "Which is inevitable."

Edward glared at her and continued, "Well, we can't really have a human in the house, it's too dangerous, plus, she is really little, which might make it even more dangerous."

"But it might not," Rosalie growled. She really wanted a little person in the house to care for.

"Rosalie, think about her safety!" Edward moaned.

"Look, you two, stop bickering, it's not helping..." Esme scolded.

Rosalie interrupted, "Well, I'm sure we would do a better job than her Mum who can't drive well enough not to crash! She probably almost killed Bella! We could protect her..."

"From each other! It's us that we would need to protect her from!" Edward yelled back.

Emmett wrapped his arms around Rosalie's waist and shushed in her ear, gently. He whispered something so quietly that we couldn't even hear him, and then Rosalie's face looked calm again.

"You two be quiet," Esme said, trying to stay calm, and doing a really good job to be honest. Edward still looked furious.

"Fighting won't sort anything," I said, not looking at anyone.

Just then, Carlisle's car pulled into the driveway and everyone went silent. He opened the door a 32nd of a second after the engine was stopped.

"Hel..." he started, but stopped before he had finished. He looked around at the scene.

Jasper still had his arm around my middle. I had an upset look on my face and Jasper was looking slightly scared but also slightly sad. Emmett had both arms around Rosalie. He was looking thoughtful and Rosalie was looking peaceful, which was a change. Her body was angled towards Edward, her body position looked slightly menacing with her arms raised very slightly and her fists weren't clenched, which was unusual. Edward still looked furious and was looking straight at Rosalie, despite the fact that Carlisle had walked in. Esme walked towards Carlisle, quickly, and wrapped her arms around his neck, before kissing him passionately on the lips. Edward tore his eyes away from Rosalie and looked towards Carlisle and Esme, still glaring.

"Alice and the others need to tell you something, but we all need to talk afterwards," Esme whispered to Carlisle.

"About what?" Carlisle asked, looking at Alice.

"Alice had a vision today, in the cafeteria," Edward told Carlisle, "about a little girl called Bella."

I continued, "Bella, her Mum, Renee and, I think her step dad, Phil were all sitting in their living room watching TV. Then, Phil took her upstairs and gave her a bath, before putting her to bed. Renee went upstairs to say good night to Bella and then the vision stopped."

"So, you had this vision at around midday?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, why does that matter?" I asked.

Carlisle shrugged, "Just checking."

"That vision was set this evening," Rosalie told him.

Carlisle nodded.

"Why do you think she appeared in one of her visions?" Emmett asked.

"We thought it was possibly because she was going to get adopted by us, or summin like that," Rosalie answered, before Carlisle did.

"Yes, that is possible, but she could just need our help, or maybe we just need warning. We might not even need to do anything. But, have you thought about the possible consequences?"

"Yes," Edward answered, stiffly, looking at Rosalie.

Esme rolled her eyes. "Edward and Rosalie have...discussed that," Esme informed him. Carlisle chuckled and shook his head. We are all used to Rosalie's and Edward's arguments.

"But, we'll have to wait until something happens or until Alice...You've had another vision haven't you?" Carlisle asked me.

I nodded and looked down at my feet. "Renee died in a car crash," I said, simply.

Carlisle looked shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, well, unless when human's hearts stop beating and they can still live," I said.

Carlisle raised his eye brows.

"Sorry, it's not fair on Bella!" I moaned.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me behind me.

"It's okay, Alice," Carlisle said, sadly.

"We don't know," Edward said, shaking his head.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"I was thinking about where it happened, and wondering whether we could stop it," Carlisle told Emmett.

"It happened at 5 past 10 tomorrow though," Esme told him.

"Afternoon," Rosalie added. Esme nodded.

"What were you planning on doing?" Carlisle asked.

"We were kinda banking on you having an idea," Emmett shrugged, looking sheepish.

"Well, if we don't know where it is, we will just have to see what happens next," Carlisle shrugged.

Everyone nodded.

"Bella? How old was she?" Carlisle asked.

"I think she was four or five years old," I shrugged.

"Hair?" he asked.

"Brown, chocolate brown hair."

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"I treated a Bella a few weeks ago who was four years old, but she had blonde hair, plus she had a broken leg and needed a cast and that wouldn't be coming off for another 3 weeks, so it wouldn't be her," Carlisle replied.

"Any idea...?" Carlisle asked.

"No, sorry," I replied.

"It's not your fault," Carlisle shrugged.

We all stood there, doing nothing for a few minutes, just thinking. Thinking about Bella, and how all of us had lost our blood family, like she has. Sorrow filled my heart for her as, although she had Phil, her life would change drastically without her Mum. Bella's scared sobs for her Mum made me want to reach out, pick her up and comfort her. I felt tears prick a my tearless eyes. My throat ached as my body tried to make myself cry the tears that could never escape, that don't even exist in my cold body. I agree with Rosalie in this argument, which, to be honest, is not really normal. I wanted Bella as well, and I would do all it takes to protect her from anything, anyone, even each other. Once we were used to her scent, we would never be able to hurt her. I don't think any of us would be able to, as, my guess would be, we would love her too much! I've never met her, but I even love her right now. I would love to be her sister; I would care for her and love her! I'm sure everyone else would feel the same. I hope they do!


	3. Shock for Everyone

**Heyy! I've been kinda busy, so I'm really sorry!**

**Enjoy! Oh and please answer the question I've written at the bottom because I neeeed some help!!**

Alice PoV

Phil walked through the front door, carrying a sleeping Bella. Phil's eyes were red from crying.

He muttered something along the lines of '...hate funerals' before walking over to the couch and lying Bella on it, gently. Phil walked through the door and into the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed two bottles of beer, before sitting at the kitchen table. He opened the first one and drained it straight away. He threw the bottle into the corner of the room where it smashed. He grabbed the second bottle and drained that one too. After smashing that one too, he stood up, knocking the chair over and grabbed another four bottles. He slurped and glugged down six more and smashed them too. The last two smashed against the cooker.

I heard Bella roll over on the couch and then there was a muffled thump. Bella had fallen off the couch and now was crying! I heard her quick, little footsteps and she appeared in the doorway, rubbing her eyes with one hand and holding her wrist that was rubbing in the other hand.

She stopped when she saw Phil slumped over the table.

"Sto...main...noi!" he yelled. I'm guessing he said 'Stop making noise!'

He then yelled something that I couldn't make out and stumbled towards her. He was very drunk! He looked furious. She looked terrified.

"Phwiw I'm sowwy!" she cried. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"You're sor!" he yelled. She flinched away from him. "Wha di you wan!?" he asked, well screamed.

Bella backed away from him. "My wist hurwts," Bella whispered.

"Your wris hurwts?" he mocked, "MY WIFE DIED!" he yelled.

Bella flinched dangerously. I wanted to scoop her up in my arms and hug her. She looked absolutely petrified. Her face had gone white and her little body was shaking. He grabbed the front of her T-shirt and pushed her, very roughly, against the wall.

She whimpered and he pressed her against the wall, pinning her there. She squeezed her eyes together and gasped, painfully. He released her and stumbled back, and then stumbled towards her again. She covered her eyes and whimpered, louder as his palm came in contact with her arm. She flew over onto the floor.

"You a selfis brat! I you..." he slumped forward on to the shaking child. He just missed her, but landed on her ankle. She cried out again.

She sniffled a bit and was breathing heavily, hyper ventilating soon after before sitting up and edging away from him, crying her eyes out! She reached the corner of the room and curled up into a protective ball, her knees pulled up to her chest. She stayed, watching Phil carefully. He snored as she cried in the corner.

Then, my vision ended.

"Jasper!" I yelled.

"Honey, I'm right here!"

We were in our room, sitting on the bed, well, I was sitting on Jasper. His arms were wrapped around me, seemingly protecting me.

"Jasper..." I broke down into tearless sobs. Jasper turned me around in his arms and pressed my face into his chest, rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"Alice, honey, what's wrong?" he asked.

He continued to rub my back. I heard Edward's voice from downstairs.

"What!" he yelled, "Please say you imagined that!?!" He appeared right in front of me and Jasper. I looked around and shook my head.

His hands flew to his head, holding his hair.

"What?" Rosalie shrieked, bursting through the door.

"Where does she live Alice?" Edward bellowed. I actually flinched and Jasper tightened his grip around me and glared at Edward.

"Sorry, but that is evil!" Edward moaned.

"What happened?" asked Rosalie, getting annoyed.

"It's abuse," I whispered, very quietly.

"Phil got drunk and...he scared Bella half to death...yelled at her like mad!"

"What!" Rosalie shrieked.

Rosalie stepped forward, looking down at me asking, "Where...is...she...Alice?"

"I don't know!" I sighed.

Jasper clutched me closer to him.

"We will find her guys!" Jasper said.

"How?" I shrieked.

He shushed me, gently and Rosalie's hands flew to her hair and gripped it. Just then Emmett came through the door and saw the scene in from of him.

"I heard what happened," he said, hugging his arms around Rosalie.

"What are we going to do!" Rosalie yelled, making Emmett flinch.

"Honey," he cooed.

"Guys, we have to help her! What if it gets worse?" I groaned.

We heard Carlisle and Esme's footsteps get louder and louder until they appeared in the doorway. They had been hunting. "What?" Carlisle asked, seriously.

"Phil got drunk and kinda abused Bella," Rosalie told him.

"What?" Esme asked incredulously, "You had another vision?"

"Have you ever had this amount of visions this regular before?" asked Carlisle.

I shook my head.

"Bella..." he paused, "What...what did Phil do to her?" he asked.

"He scared her to death! He got drunk, and...and...when she fell off the couch..."

"How did she fall off the couch?" Emmett asked.

I glared at him. "She was asleep, rolled over, and fell off, okay?"

He looked guilty and nodded.

"And she hurt her wrist and walked through to the kitchen, crying, and he just yelled at her, and he...he hit her..."

"He what!" Rosalie shrieked.

"He hit her arm, and she basically flew her to the other side of the room!"

Rosalie's hands flew to her mouth.

"And then he fell asleep." Jasper rubbed my back and I leaned back against him.

"We need to find her!" squeaked Rosalie.

"I agree, it could get worse," Carlisle added.

"Look, out for any clues where she may live," Esme told me.

I nodded.

"Can we adopt her, if that's what it amounts to?" asked Rosalie, looking hopeful.

"Rosalie, think about her safety," Edward growled.

"I have. Phil is abusing her, she will be safer with us," Rosalie growled back.

Edward looked taken aback.

"She'd be miles safer than with...him," I added, shaking my bed.

"Have another vision!" Rosalie demanded.

I looked at her.

"What?"

"Sorry, I'm just worried about her!"

Emmett rubbed Rosalie's back, "Babe, we'll find her."

**Do you want them to find out where she lives in the next chapter, or do you want me to wait another chapter?? Give me your opinion please!**

**Sorry it's kinda short! But, please review!**

**Thankz!!**


	4. End of Abuse?

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I just wanna say thankx for all the reviews and favourite stories and story alerts and everything!! 18 reviews now YAY!!**

**THANX!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: all characters are SM's!!**

It was four days after the last vision I'd had of Bella and Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and I were all sitting in the living room.

"I want Bella, to protect her and...to care for her," Rosalie whispered.

Emmett kissed the top of her head and squeezed her shoulder.

"I know I would love to have a baby sister," Jasper said, "But I don't know if I could control myself."

I rubbed his arm and whispered, "You can!"

"Would you guys want us to adopt her?" Rosalie asked.

We all looked at her.

"I do," I said, quietly.

Jasper smiled at me, "I do too."

Edward looked at him apprehensively, so I glared at Edward. _How dare he doubt my Jasper!_

"Do you, Emmett?" I asked him.

"I sure do! I'd love to have the little squirt running around the house!" Emmett boomed.

Rosalie beamed at him, "Me too!"

"Edward?" I asked, totally unsure.

"I...I wouldn't...think about her safety!" he almost yelled.

"Yeah, think about PHIL!" Rosalie screamed, getting annoyed.

Edward stood his ground but retorted. "We could save her, and then find a family to adopt her!"

"And what if they abuse her too?" Rosalie asked, calming down slightly.

I looked over to Jasper and realised that he had sent calming waves to both Rosalie and Edward. Edward was staring daggers at him.

"What is the chance that they would abuse her too?" asked Edward.

"Well...there's a chance!" Rosalie retorted.

"Carlisle and Esme want her too, so that's the majority!" said Rosalie happily.

Bella's bedroom materialised in front of me; a vision started.

Bella was in her room, sobbing in the corner. She had a large bruise on her cheek that was a dark purple colour, spreading from her ear all the way across to the other side of her nose.

One of her fingers was swollen and so was the same wrist. Her T-shirt was actually ripped slightly, just above her shoulder, and I could see a very small amount of blood through the cut. Her hair was a mess and was tangled up and it had looked like she hadn't been washed in a few days.

She had huge bags under her eyes, making her face look older than it's supposed to be, compared to the size of her body. She had definitely lost weight over the four days.

Bella's stomach rumbled and she groaned and burst into quiet tears again.

I heard a door slam from downstairs and Bella jumped. She stood up, really quickly, and ran over to the door. She tried to reach up to the door knob and turn it, but couldn't manage it. She squeaked when she heard Phil's heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. She ran over to corner of the room and curled up in the corner, crying.

"BELLA!" Phil yelled, throwing the door open and slumbering in to the room.

"BELLA?" he yelled again.

She stayed very quiet and Phil staggered out of the room and collapsed in the hallway. Bella breathed a sigh of relief and crawled over to her bed. Instead of climbing onto the bed, she pulled her pillow off the bed and under the bed. She shuffled out again and pulled her blanket off the bed too and crawled under again.

I could see under the bed and watched Bella cry into her pillow and then, my vision drifted away.

"What happened?" Rosalie shrieked, right in front of my face.

"She is battered and bruised and..."

"She's what?" Everyone jumped up and around me, apart from Jasper, who had my arms wrapped around me.

I squeaked slightly.

"She has a bruised face, a swollen wrist..."

Rosalie's hands flew to her face, "AND WHERE DOES SHE LIVE?" Rosalie yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled back, losing my temper.

"Shh," Jasper shushed, gently.

I could feel calming waves wash over me and Rosalie's face smoothed out.

"Did you get any clues?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head.

"Have another vision then!" Rosalie moaned.

I glared at her and Jasper rubbed my arm.

Speak of the devil, another vision appeared.

"Bella, for god's sake get in the car!" Phil roared, renching the door open.

Bella scurried out of the house and fell into the nearest bush.

"What are you doing, idiot," he grunted, waving at a woman across the street. He grabbed the back of her coat and yanked her out of the bush and set her on her feet. She fell into a pile on the ground, whimpering slightly.

He stepped over her, careful to kick her on the way over. "Stand up," he growled, smiling to the next door neighbour's to the left.

She stumbled up and ran to the car, crying slightly.

"Hi Phil," said someone walking by.

"Hi," he said, almost normally.

"Hello Bella," he said, "How are you honey?"

She forced a smile on her face at the guy talking to her and said, "I'n fine."

Phil unlocked the car and opened his car door.

He looked round at Bella who couldn't actually reach her car door handle and Phil scowled at her. She tried to reach it. The man passing by frowned slightly at Phil before opening the car door and lifting Bella into the car and doing her car seat belt up.

When they drove off, they passed a road address, reading Crescent Close. They drove further and when they reached the motorway, they passed a sign saying Arizona.

My vision ended abruptly.

"Arizona! Crescent Road!" I shrieked, jumping up.

Everyone leapt up. "What should we do?" asked Emmett.

"Go and get her, obviously!" Rosalie answered.

"No, we need to wait and see what Carlisle and Esme say too, they're involved," Edward chipped in.

"Where are they?" Jasper asked.

"Carlisle should be home in a few minutes, Esme went shopping again, just in case Bella was coming here any time soon!" Edward answered.

"We have to wait to see what they," I agreed.

"Come on, let's go downstairs and wait for them then," Rosalie said, impatiently.

We walked, at vampire speed, down to the living room. Emmett sat down with him head in his hands, Edward just stood stock still, and Jasper sat on the couch, trying to send calming waves over everyone; including me. Rosalie started pacing behind the couch and I just stood beside Jasper.

Soon, we heard Carlisle's car pull up.

We ran outside to him. "Dad! We know where she lives!" Rosalie shrieked.

"What?" he asked incredulously, a smile breaking across him face.

Just then, Esme's car appeared around the corner.

When she got out of the car, she left the door open and ran over to us.

"What happened?"

"I saw where Bella lives!" I shrieked.

"What should we do?" Jasper asked.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked him.

"Well, she will probably need some clothes and toys, so..."

"So, some of us should go and get her and some of us should get her some clothes and some of us should also unpack all the food in the car," Esme finished.

"Who should go where then?" asked Rosalie, urgently.

"Esme, you will probably be the best person to go and get her because you would do the best job of not scaring her," Jasper said.

"But, Alice should go too, because she knows exactly where she lives and can give more instructions if anything changes," added Rosalie.

"Rosalie, you go shopping with Emmett and Edward," Carlisle said. Rosalie looked a bit upset, but shook it off quickly. She nodded.

"You and Alice are best at shopping, so I think that's best," Carlisle added. She nodded.

"I'll stay here and set up some medical equipment so we can help her as soon as she gets here. Jasper, you go with Esme and Alice, okay?" Carlisle said.

Jasper looked unsure but I nodded for him.

"Where does she live?" Carlisle asked.

Everyone looked at me. "Arizona."

"Woah, thats like 1,349.22 miles away!" Jasper said.

"Yeah, I know **(A/N Sorry, I don't know whether that's exactly right!)**

"Well, let's all go," Rosalie said, impatiently.

"Rosalie, get a few items of clothing, not laods, when Bella is feeling better we can take her shopping to get some more! Get a bed and whatever else she may need, alright?" Carlisle instructed.

She nodded.

We all ran in the direction we were headed.

**Like it??**

**Hope so!**

**Please review!**

**I'll update by Sunday the 7****th**** of February, at the latest! (i hope!)**

**Thanx for reading!**

**REVIEW!!**


	5. Do you trust me?

**It's short, and probably crap, but I just wanted to get this chapter out the way so cuteness could start, or stuff with little Bella. I know it sounds bad, but i've kinda started to write a sequal to this!! LOL! But don't worry, this is not nearly finished!**

**Sorry it took so long too!**

**Enjoy!**

Esme, Jasper and I ran through the forest, passing trees without giving them a second thought. When we reached the highway we stayed hiding in the trees so no humans could see us running, although if they did, we would be gone before they could even think about what they saw. After crossing the highway when it was relatively quiet, we ran through another forest. After a few minutes, where we must have covered over 100 miles, a vision hit me, making me stop in my tracks.

"_WHEN i HAVE TAKEN ONE STEP THROUGH THIS DOOR, I EXPECT YOU TO BE HERE TO TAKE MY COAT AND SHOES" Phil roared at the tiny ball in the corner of the hallway. _

"_S...s...sorry, Phil," she squeaked._

_He pulled her up by the front of her dirty T-shirt so she was right in front of his face._

"_Don't call me Phil," he whispered, dangerously._

"_S...sorry, Daddy," she whimpered, and with that she was thrown to the floor and Phil stormed out the front door._

Esme and Jasper were both in front of me.

I just looked at them, shook my head and said, "Run."

We all sped on, and after what felt like a life time, we reached a 'Welcome to Arizona' sign. **(A/N my geography is really BAD and I've never been to Arizona in my life, so all this is made up!)**

We ran down streets, at a normal human pace, looking for any clues of Crescent Close, but there were none. It was now kinda dark.

We continued to jog around the streets, looking for signs or clues, and finally we found Crescent Close and Alice spotted the house that she thought was Bella's.

We ran up to it, to find the car outside the house, gone.

We all listened hard, and we heard a quick heart beat from inside the house. It was definitely Bella's.

We ran, at vampire speed, round to the back of the house, as there would be less chance of people seeing us sneaking in.

I looked around the house, from the back garden, and nodded up to the window on the second floor. All three of us climbed up and Esme looked through the window, and nodded. "She's there," she whispered.

"Let's go through another window, so we don't scare her as much. Smashing through the window will terrify her!" Jasper said.

We all climbed up to the next window, but we couldn't figure a way to get through without smashing the window. I looked along the wall to the next window, and saw an open window.

We all leapt over to it and slid through the window, landing without making a sound, beside the bath.

I beckoned to the others to follow me because, after my first vision,, I knew my way through the house.

We decided that if one of us called her name, quietly, instead of creeping up behind her. We decided Esme should do it, because she may think Jasper is Phil.

"Bella?" Esme said, quietly but loud enough for her to hear.

We heard a very sharp intake of breath.

We crept forward to her room and heard shuffling where she must be trying to hide.

I opened the door, slowly, so she could have a chance to hide and then walked in, followed by the other two. "Bella? We promise we won't hurt you, we want to help you and protect you from Phil."

We heard a sniff and I could see her hiding behind a box at the end of her bed.

Esme knelt down, pulling me down too, so we were at her level, trying to look less intimidating. Jasper knelt down to.

"Bella, please. We want to help."

"Do you want to come out, and we can explain things to you?" Esme asked.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"My name is Alice, this is my Mum, Esme, and Jasper."

"Bella, you can trust us, we will take you away from here, and look after you," Esme smiled.

Bella bit her lip.

I could see a bruise over her cheek and a bit of a puffy lip. This made me feel really sad; no-one can do that to a child.

She pushed a box out of the way and stumbled forward slightly, but stopped by the time she reached the other side of her bed.

Suddenly, I car door slammed outside, and the front door opened.

"Bella," came a slurred voice from downstairs.

She looked absolutely terrified.

Esme shuffled forward until she reached Bella. "Honey, if you come with us now, you don't need to see him again, okay."

Footsteps slowly stumbled up the stairs. "Bella, do you trust me?" Esme asked, urgently.

Bella looked worried, but nodded.

"Okay, close your eyes for me, and I'll carry you out. Is that alright?" Esme asked.

Bella whispered, "Yes."

Esme lifted her up and covered her face, quickly, and Bella pressed her head against Esme's shoulder, with her eyes closed. We all ran back to the bathroom at vampire speed and slipped out of the window, landing on the lawn. Then we all ran at top speed in the dark, until we reached the highway.

**Sorry it's short!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. I Took her in the House

**Bella's here everyone!!**

**Loveyou guys and all your reviews! I'm sooooo soory that it has taken sooooo long, but i don't think I'll be able to do another one for like a month or so, I'm sooooo sorry :'( facebook has taken over my life and im obsessed with the little faces!!**

**Okay enjoy!**

Esme PoV

We reached home with Bella wrapped up in Alice's cardigan, Jasper's jumper and jacket and my coat. I asked her if was she was warm enough, and although I knew she wasn't she told me she was fine. She seemed a bit cold and was worried, but we approached the house and rushed inside. I was relieved that someone had thought to put the heating on as the warmth hit my face.

Carlisle appeared at the door of his study, which he had set up all his necessary medical equipment in. I lowered Bella to the floor just as everyone else piled into the hallway to see her. She really was tiny. I took all the layers of clothing off her until she had the clothes that she was wearing when we first found her. She was standing in a dirty T-shirt and jeans that had a rip on the knee. I saw a bruise and a cut on her knee through the hole. Luckily, the cut had scabbed over and I was relieved to realise she had no open cuts, which made this so much easier for everyone.

She looked around at everyone, scared. I knelt down beside her and she moved closer to me, watching Emmett carefully. For someone as small as her, Emmett must look huge. I had talked to her the whole way back here and she had seemed to trust me and had even spoken back. She moved close to me, and to stop her from falling over, I placed a hand round her back. She looked back to me with a scared expression.

"Do you want me to tell you who everyone is?" I asked her.

She didn't reply and just looked back to everyone else. I lifted her up, gently, and sat her on my hip. Everyone watched her, silently.

"This is Alice," I motioned to her beside me, "you spoke to her on the way here."

Bella tore her eyes away from Emmett to Alice. Alice waved and beamed at Bella, Bella placed a hand at the back of my neck.

"Jasper is beside her," I continued, not wanting to scare Bella.

Jasper nodded once and I rolled my eyes at his 'fabulous' attempt to comfort her.

"The big guy is Emmett," I motioned towards him.

Bella leaned back slightly, into my shoulder.

"Hi Bella," Emmett said quietly, smiling, obviously realising he was scaring her.

"And Rosalie," I moved my body positioning so she didn't need to look round to see her.

Rosalie smiled, kindly.

"Edward," I continued.

She stared at Edward, intently. He looked at me with a stony face and then sighed and smiled, slightly, at Bella. Bella frowned slightly and then her face smoothed out.

"They are all my children," I told her, shifting her up so she wouldn't slide down. She moved her hand so it rested on my shoulder, still looking towards Edward.

Just before I introduced Carlisle she looked down to her leg and said, "Ow," quietly.

I lowered her to the floor, worried that I had hurt her, or was causing one of Phil's injuries to hurt again, and sat her on the floor. Carlisle rushed forward and the others moved in slightly. She looked around the circle, slightly alarmed.

I knelt beside her, and Carlisle knelt in front of her.

"What hurts Bella?" Carlisle asked.

She looked up at him and then to me.

"Bella, this is Carlisle, he's my husband and he is also a doctor, so he can help and stop anything from hurting. You can tell him."

Bella bit her lip and looked back at Carlisle. "My...my knee," she whispered.

"Can I look at it?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded, slowly. Carlisle lifted up her leg slightly, and pushed her jeans up. There was a bruise and a cut, the one I saw through the hole in the jeans.

"This here?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded.

"I think I should actually examine her," Carlisle told me.

I nodded.

Bella looked very worried. "Honey, don't worry," I told her, smiling.

Carlisle said to Bella, "I only want to check that you are alright Bella." Very low and quickly, Carlisle said to the others, barely moving his lips and still looking at Bella, considering what Carlisle had said, "I don't think you should all watch, it will make her uncomfortable." Bella didn't realise he had spoken.

The others agreed and went through to the living room. Rosalie looked a bit disappointed but followed Emmett. Bella looked around and then back at me.

"It's okay," I reassured her.

"Bella, is it alright if you come to my study?" Carlisle asked her.

She looked scared and looked towards me. "Will you come?" she asked, very quietly.

I nodded, "Do you want me to come?"

She nodded.

Carlisle rolled her jeans down again and lifted her so she was standing. Bella whimpered slightly and turned round to me. Carlisle smiled as I lifted her up and stroked the hair out of her face. "You alright?" I asked her.

She nodded as I walked behind Carlisle up the stairs. I sat her on the operating table, although no surgery would take place. Carlisle examined the bruise on her cheek and her puffy lip. He also wiped some anti-septic cream onto her arm where there was a scratch from her elbow down to her wrist.

Carlisle then turned his attention to her other arm. There seemed to be a burn mark on her forearm. "Bella, can I ask how this happened?" Carlisle asked her.

Bella bit her lip and shook her head. "Why not?" he asked, kindly.

She paused and then said, quietly, "Phil said that if I told anyone they would...hurt me."

I felt tears prick at my eyes.

"We will never hurt you Bella, you have to understand that," I told her, lifting her and sitting her on my knee.

She paused, thinking, and then finally nodded.

"Can you tell us, please?" Carlisle asked.

She looked at him and then looked down at her knees. "He hit me with a frying pan," she whispered.

"A hot one?"

She nodded. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Bella, I'm going to put some cream on it, so it doesn't hurt, okay?" Carlisle told her, reaching for a thin blue tube on a counter. She just watched him.

Once Carlisle had finished his examination, he decided it would be a good idea to bathe her. We knew Rosalie was desperate to care for Bella so Carlisle went to get her as I started to run the bath. Bella was standing beside me as I knelt by the taps.

Rosalie opened the door and peered round. Bella looked at her and Rosalie smiled at her.

"Hi Bella," she said quietly.

"Hello," Bella replied, quietly.

"Are you alright, darling?" Rosalie knelt down in front of her.

"Carlisle made me feel better," Bella nodded.

I smiled as Bella was talking to her.

"That's good," Rosalie smiled.

"Bella, do you want to get in the bath now?" Esme asked, turning the taps off.

"Okay," she replied.

I helped to undress Bella and then lifted her into the warm, soapy water. I washed her brown hair whilst Rosalie played with her and washed the rest of her body. Rosalie scooped a small pile of bubbles and wiped them on her nose. She giggled and tried to blow them off. When she was squeaky clean, Rosalie lifted her out of the bath and I wrapped her in a big fluffy towel.

Rosalie grabbed her some pyjamas they bought on their mad shopping spree for Bella. They were pink shorts that stopped above her knee, and a pink T-shirt with some small white flowers on them.

Just then, her stomach rumbled and she looked at me, guiltily.

Rosalie bent down and asked, "Are you hungry, darling?"

Bella bit her lip and nodded.

"I'll go and make her something, do you want to bring her downstairs?" I asked Rosalie.

Rosalie PoV

"Sure!" I said, happily.

"Can you go and check with Carlisle that it's alright that she eats?"

I nodded and Esme smiled at Bella and walked out the room.

"Come on, let's go and find Carlisle, okay?" I said to her standing up and holding my hand out.

She reached out and held it before smiling at me.

I walked out the room and Bella skipped along beside me.

"Carlisle, it's alright if Bella eats something, right?" I asked Carlise, approaching his study.

"Yes, nothing extravagant, she hasn't eaten proper food in a while, try some toast."

"Okay, thanks."

Esme heard what Carlisle said and popped a piece of toast into the toaster.

"Do you like toast?" I asked her, lifting her up and sitting her on a tall chair by the counter.

"Make sure she doesn't fall off," Esme told me. I sat beside her.

"Yeah, I like toast," she smiled.

We both got worried that Bella was going to fall off the chair, so after I asked her, I sat her on my knee.

Once she had been fed, and after multiple yawns, Esme decided she needed to sleep. Bella looked slightly worried, probably about the thought of sleeping alone.

As I walked up the stairs she laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. Esme smiled and opened the door to my bedroom. After pulling the sheets to one side I lay her with her head on the pillow. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Honey, this is Rosalie's room, you can sleep in here until we have made your bed, okay?"

She nodded and I pulled the sheets over her small body. She looked round at Esme and did an adorable pout.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked.

"Can you...stay with me, please?" she asked.

"Of course I can honey," Esme said, stroking her hair gently.

I didn't think she would want lots of people watching her fall to sleep, so I left the room, turning the light off, as Esme turned a dim light on in the corner of the room. I closed the door and walked downstairs to the others.

"How is she?" Carlisle asked, as I sat on Emmett's lap and he wrapped his arms around me.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	7. Will You Be My New Mummy?

**I'm really sorry, but I wrote this chapter on my iPod notes cuz i didn't have my lap top with me, so as the layout is a bit strange, I'm sorry!**

**Also, I'm sorry it has taken like 3 months to update! I had exams, and then music exams and tennis tornaments...and I am now shattered, but I am in the middle of writing the next chapter so it should be up by the weekend!**

**Enjoy!**

Esme PoV

Alice had taken Jasper hunting as he had decided it would be best as a  
precaution with Bella around. I was sat in the living room, watching a  
soap on the television with Rosalie. Edward was sulking in his room.  
He was worried about what could happen to Bella. Carlisle was in his  
study, working, and probably checking his examination papers about  
Bella. Emmett was sat on the love seat, beside Rosalie, with one of  
his arms around her waist and the other hand holding Rosalie's hand  
and stroking her fingers. They weren't showing their affection in  
their usual flamboyant ways; I presume Rosalie was excited about  
having Bella in the house. I shared that excitement.

Just then, I heard Bella slide off her bed upstairs and I saw Rosalie  
and Emmett's heads flick up to where that room is, as mine did.

"Esme?" I heard Bella call. I stood up quickly and ran up the stairs  
to find Bella opening the door of Rosalie and Emmett's room.

"Good morning honey," I said, pulling a white dressing gown out of a  
shopping bag and wrapping it around her and tieing it loosley. She  
smiled, shyly, at me.

"Do you want to come downstairs?" I asked her. She nodded and I held  
my hand out to her. She took my hand and I helped her climb down the  
stairs, slowly. She saw Emmett sitting next to Rosalie and held my  
hand a bit tighter.

I knelt down beside Bella and whispered, "Emmett's big, but he's not  
scary. He's like a big playful teddy bear." She still stared at  
Emmett, but giggled slightly.

"Hey squirt!" Emmett said, smiling widely.

"Hello," she said shyly.

"Come on," I said, smiling, picking her up and sitting her on my hip,  
before sitting her on my knee when I sat on the couch.

I stroaked the hair out of her face as Rosalie and Emmett talked to her.  
"Did you sleep alright, sweetie?" Rosalie asked her.

Bella nodded and started playing with the rings on my fingers. My hand  
was resting on her leg. She was very careful so I did't mind.

"Your hair is really pretty," Bella said to Rosalie, quietly. She  
blushed delicately and she shuffled further back on my knee.

"Thank you Bella," Rosalie said, beaming. Bella had won her way into  
Rosalie's heart.

"Do you like playing baseball?" Emmett asked.

Bella shook her head, "I've never played it before."

Emmett did a commical shocked expresion which made Bella giggle.

"Do you want to play later?" Emmett asked.

"Okay," she replied.

I made a mental note of telling Emmett to be careful with her.

I lifted her so she was sitting sideways over my lap and whispered,  
"Everyone is going to play a big baseball game and Emmett cheats, so  
will you help me try to stop him from cheating?"

Bella laughed and nodded. Her laugh was adorable. Although she still  
had a bruised cheek and a bit of a puffy lip, and she still looked a  
bit tired, she looked and sounded like a happy little girl. I saw  
Rosalie smile widely and Emmett laughed along, with his deep chuckle.

"How old are you, darling?" Rosalie asked. I realised we didn't  
actually know how old she was, Alice had only guessed.

"Four," she said, putting four fingers up. She was a very small four  
year old.

"Your a big girl, aren't you?" Rosalie said, smiling.

"Do you know when your birthday is honey?" I asked.

She thought for a second and bit her bottom lip whilst she thought.  
She looked adorable.

"Setember," she said, not pronouncing the 'p'.

"What day in September?" I asked.

"My Mummy," she paused and looked very sad for a minute. I wrapped my  
arms around her and rocked her very slightly. I knew what it felt like  
to loose someone you loved as much as she loved her Mum, as much as I  
loved my son...

A tear slid down her pink cheek. I tried to think of what to say to change the subject, but I couldn't  
think of anything. I found a tissue in my pocket and wiped her wet cheeks with it. I  
lifted her up and faced me. "Sweetheart, it's alright," I cooed.

"Esme, are you my new mummy?" she asked, looking up at me.

Rosalie came and sat next to us. I looked at Rose, before looking back  
at her.

"I don't know," I told her, truthfully.

"Do you want Esme to be your Mummy?" Rosalie asked, rubbing Bella's  
back as her eyes filled up with tears.

Bella nodded. I felt tears prik at my eyes. I was so happy. I needed to talk to the  
others. I wanted Bella to be my daughter.

"Will you be my sister?" Bella asked Rosalie.

"If you want me to be I can be," Rosalie replied.

Just then, Alice and Jasper came through the front door. Alice beamed  
but Jasper stiffened. I think he could sense the emotions in this  
room, probably a mixture of sadness and joy. He also seemed to be  
breathing very carefully to keep himself in control.

Bella looked round at both of them and reached out to hold my hand.  
"Hi Bella!" Alice said, bouncing over to us with excitement. Bella  
looked at, slightly alarmed.

I smiled. Alice knelt infront of me. Again, I lifted Bella up and sat  
her sideways, so she coukd see Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and I. She could  
see Emmett if she turned her head a bit.

Bella said, "Hello," quite quietly.

Jasper walked over quietly and sat, crossed-legged, beside Alice.  
She leant against my arm which was behind her back.

"How are you Bella?" Alice asked her. "Feeling a bit better?"

Bella nodded, holding my hand. She didn't seem to care that my skin  
was so much colder than her's.

"Do you like shopping?" Aluce, obviously, asked.  
Bella bit her lip and shrugged.

"Have you been shopping before?" Alice asked. Everyone was watching  
Bella. Rosalie was smiling thoughtfully, Alice was still beaming,  
Jasper looked calm for once, Emmett was grinning abd I was watching  
her, worried Alice would scare her.

A crease formed in between her eye brows and she nodded once, slowly.  
"Would you like to come shopping with Rosalie, Esme and I?" she asked.  
I gave Alice a warning look. I wasn't sure how Bella felt under  
interigation.

Bella looked at me and I smiled. "Do you like shopping?" Bella asked  
me. I nodded, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her closer to me.  
Bella looked questioningly at Rosalie. "I do too."

Bella looked back to Alice, and nodded. Alice's smile widened further.  
"Do you remember everyone's name sweetheart?" I asked her, changing  
the subject.

She put a finger to her mouth and bit her lip again. She pointed at  
Rosalie and said, "Roseley." Rosalie beamed at her, nodding. Bella  
turned around and pointed to Emmett saying, "Emmit."

Emmett grinned, "Yep, that's right squirt." Bella grinned, obviously  
proud of herself.

She looked at Alice who was still beaming. Bella frowned and Alice  
bekonned her forwards. Bella shuffled forwards and leaned over. Alice  
whispered 'Alice' into her ear. She giggled and laughed and said,  
"Alice." Alice clapped, laughing. We all chuckled.

"What's his name?" Alice asked, leaning on Jasper. He kissed her  
forehead quickly, before focussing back on Bella.

"Sorry," she said, biting the tip of her finger, "I can't remember."

"He's called Jazz," Emmett said, leaning forward.

Bella giggled.

"What's funny?" I asked, tickling her tummy.

"My friend at play group is called Jazz and she's a girl."

"He's really called Jasper," I told her, chuckling. "Come on you," I said, "Let's get you dressed."

I placed her standing on the floor and Alice stood up too.  
"Can I help?" Alice asked. Bella looked up at me.

"Sure, do you want to pick out an outfit that she can play in the  
garden in?" I asked my shop-o-holic daughter.

Alice nodded and scampered up the stairs.

"Do you want to take her up to find Alice?" I asked Rosalie. "I need  
to make her some breakfast."

Rosalie smiled and nodded, before standing up. Bella held my leg and  
looked at me with worried eyes.

"Will you come?" Bella asked me.

"I need to make your breakfast sweetheart, but when you are changed  
I'll be in the kitchen, alright?"

Bella nodded and took Rosalie's outstretched hand.

Bella was adorable! She will make our family complete...I think. And  
she wanted to be in my family. I loved her so much!

Rosalie PoV

Bella took my hand and I helped her up the strairs. All of Bella's new  
clothes were in Alice's room. When we reached the next flight of  
stairs, Carlisle's head poked round a door. It startled Bella for a second, before she realised who he was.  
"Good morning," he said smiling at Bella.

"Hello," she replied.

He handed me a thin tube and on the side it said 'treatment for  
burns'. "Could you put some on her arm when she is changed?"

"Sure," I replied. Bella looked at the tube wearily.

"How do you feel Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Awright," she told him, moving a bit closer to me, still holding my  
hand.

"That's good," Carlisle said smiling. "Do you mind if I check your  
shoulder?"

Bella nodded her head slowly, biting her lip. Carlisle knelt down infront of her. Carlisle slipped her dressing gown  
off and moved the strap of her t-shirt down her arm to reveal a nasty  
cut. Bella was watching him with wide eyes.

He took two tubes out of his pocket and looked at them both before  
putting one back and he squeezed some onto his finger. The cut had  
scabbed over so it didn't make me want her blood.

Bella tried to move away from Carlisle's hand.

"Bella this shouldn't hurt, I promise," Carlisle said.

I knelt beside Bella and pulled her onto my lap. She squeezed my  
fingers as Carlisle's finger came closer to her. Carlisle spread it  
over the cut and Bella wimpered, squeezing my hand.

"Finished," Carlisle told her, wiping his finger and smiling. "That  
wasn't too bad was it?"

Bella shook her head.

"I'm sorry," he said, putting her dressing gown back on her.

"It's okay," she said shyly.

He lifted her to her feet and I stood up.

"Rose, I have her clothes," Alice called from upstairs.

"Have fun," Carlisle said, grinning. He rolled his eyes and looked up  
at the ceiling from where Alice's voice came from.

I lifted Bella up and sat her on my hip before climbing the stairs to  
find Alice.

We went into Alice and Jasper's room and I sat Bella on the bed.  
Alice came out of her wardrobe with denim skinny jeans and a long  
strappy t-shirt.

I carefully took her t-shirt off and slipped the strappy t-shirt over  
her head and helped her arms into it too. I looked at the burn on her  
arm. It strerched down from her shoulder and down to her elbow.  
"Honey, I need to put this on your arm," I said, looking at her face.  
She nodded in understanding. Alice crawled onto the bed behind Bella  
and put her arm across her back to support her.

Bella looked round at her and smiled slightly. I squeezed some of the  
cream onto my hand and gently stroaking it down the angry looking burn.  
"Alright, done," I said putting the cap back on.

Bella checked where I'd just spreaded the cream and tgen smiled very  
slightly at me.

I loved Bella so much! She was adorable with everything she did. She  
didn't complain at all, although I was wondering whether that's  
because she is very shy. Her smile was the sweetest thing you have  
ever seen. She was polite and talked back to everyone who spoke to  
her. When she was worried or a bit scared, like when she first saw my  
Emmett, or when Carlisle was trying to spread the cream over her  
bruised cut, she moved closer to the person she trusted and held their  
hand. When she moved closer to me, her tiny body was warm and I loved  
the feeling. Even if I was her sister and not her mum, I would still  
protect her from anyone and anything.

I hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it! Please review!

Thank you


	8. We Are Just Different

Rosalie PoV

Bella was standing outside, wearing white skinny jeans (although they didn't look very skinny on her because she was so thin, they were a bit baggy), a hoodie and pink converses. Emmett was knelt in front of her, explaining some very basic rules of baseball. This consisted of hitting the ball and running. I was sat beside Bella, holding a ball and rolling it in my fingers. Jasper and Alice were walking towards us from the house holding two bats and another ball.

"Do you want to try with the bat?" Emmett asked, taking a bat from Alice and holding it out to her. Bella nodded and took the bat. She found it a bit heavy and it dropped so the handle was still in her hands but the end was on the floor.

Just then, Edward walked out holding a child's bat. "Here," he said, holding it out to Bella with a stony expression. She looked at him with wide eyes and backed away from him until her back was pressed against my arm which was at my side.

Emmett took the bat and I lifted Bella up and glared at Edward. "You could try being nice for a change," I spat at him. I placed Bella on the floor beside Emmett who distracted her by digging her in the ribs very gently. She turned around and giggled at him. I stepped up to Edward. "Oi, she's really shy and you're scaring her," I whispered so Bella couldn't hear. "Could you try to make her feel better and actually wanted, rather than trying to intimidate her? Stop feeling sorry for your butt, just get a grip!" I spat.

His glare softened out. "I'm scaring her?"

"Can't you tell? She backed away from you, you moron!" I was still whispering. Emmett was now lying on his back with Bella sitting on top of him. He was pretending to struggle to get up and Bella was laughing. I smiled and then turned back to Edward, who was watching Bella with a small smile on his face.  
"Okay, I'm sorry," he said. I was surprised; normally our arguments went on and on. Obviously, I, or Bella, had touched a nerve.

"Just try harder, idiot," I muttered. He glared at me before watching Bella and Emmett play. I turned back to Bella and Emmett to see Alice had joined in, by tickling Bella from behind. Emmett saw me and Edward had stopped talking and lifted Bella off him and stood her up. Edward walked off back into the house. Emmett gave Bella the child bat and walked her over to the batters stand. Alice danced over so she was standing a few feet in front of Bella. Emmett was kneeling behind Bella, his hand over Bella's hand on the bat. Alice threw the ball incredibly slowly and Emmett swung her arm round gently so the ball bounced off the bat and fell to Alice's side. Bella looked around at Emmett and smiled.

"Well done, squirt," Emmett said, ruffling her hair.

I was standing on the side lines with Jasper. Emmett hit a few more with Bella and then moved away slightly so she could hit some herself. She wasn't very good but that didn't matter, she was having fun.

Next, Emmett got Bella to try and hit the ball, and even if she missed, she needed to run to me, and then back to where she started. It wasn't very far at all, but she was only tiny. Bella completely missed the ball but still ran to me. Emmett made a scene of missing the ball, and when he picked it up again, he threw the ball, very badly, to me. Jasper jogged over to where the ball had fallen just as Bella reached me. I stopped her from slipping over and she giggled, and then she ran back to Emmett again. Jasper threw the ball to Emmett but Bella reached Emmett before the ball did. We all repeated our bad baseball playing a few more times, and we had to stop Bella from falling over countless times, but when she had pink rosy cheeks and was out of breath, we stopped.

Alice held Bella's hand to climb the four steps leading to the door. Esme met us at the door. Bella's cheeks and hands were quite cold, but she was warm from the running, so Esme helped her take her hoodie off.

Esme PoV

I led Bella into the living room where everyone was now sitting. We needed to talk to Bella and ask if she wanted to live with us. And if so, we needed to know one or two answers about her, like her birthday, full name and anything else she can remember.

I sat her on the couch beside Rosalie and I, Emmett was on the one seat couch beside Rosalie and Carlisle was in a love seat beside me. Alice and Jasper were in another love seat; Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, and Jasper had his arms wrapped around Alice. Edward was sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, between Alice and Emmett. We were in a circle, sort of. Rosalie had lifted Bella onto her knee.

"Bella, we need to talk to you. Is that alright?" Carlisle asked her.

Bella seemed to think she was in trouble, but she nodded.

"Bella, after what has happened recently, we were all wondering whether you would like us to adopt you. This would mean Esme would be your Mum and I would be your Dad. Would you like that?" Carlisle asked her.

Bella looked round at everyone and then at me. She nodded.

Everyone in the room beamed. Edward even smiled slightly. I looked at Carlisle and he looked at me. We had all decided we should tell Bella that we are vampires and then she could definitely make a decision.

"Bella, we have something very important to tell you. Now don't get scared, we promise not to hurt you, alright?" Carlisle asked her, quietly.

She looked very serious and nodded.

"All of us, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I, we are all vampires. Do you know what they are?" he asked.

Bella frowned. She shook her head. "But, you all look like me, am I a vampire?" she asked.

Alice and Emmett smiled and Rosalie shook her head slightly, smiling.

"No, Bella, you're not a vampire. A vampire is different from a human, they look the same but they eat differently to you," Carlisle answered, trying to keep it simple and not scary.

"What do you eat?" Bella asked, frowning at Carlisle.

"Well, you know how you eat chicken?" Carlisle asked, trying to explain in an easy way.

Bella nodded, "I like chicken nuggets," she said blushing slightly.

Carlisle smiled. "We drink animal's blood. So, instead of eating chicken, we drink the chicken's blood. That doesn't sound very nice to you does it?" Carlisle asked her, grinning.

Bella crinkled her nose up a bit but shook her head and giggled.

"Am I the same as you apart from that?" she asked, looking at Alice and Jasper.

"Bella, before I answer you, I must tell you that you can't tell anybody. You can't tell any of your friends from playgroup, or any teachers, nobody. Is that okay?" Carlisle asked her, seriously.

Bella's eyes widened and she bit her lip, but she nodded.

"But, yes, we are different to you in some other ways too," Carlisle said, looking round at the others.

"We can run a little bit faster than humans, and we are a bit stronger," Emmett said, grinning. Bella looked at him with her mouth slightly open.

"And, we are a bit colder than humans are," Rosalie said. "Touch my hand." Bella placed her hand on Rosalie's open hand and her eyes widened very slightly.

"You're cold," Bella said, "Do you need gloves?"

We all laughed quietly. "No, that's what we are supposed to feel like."

"And, we don't sleep," Edward said, not moving, except for him mouth.

"Not at all?" she asked in disbelief.

Edward shook his head.

"Bella, do you still want us to adopt you?" Carlisle asked her, "Even now you know who we all really are. We won't ever hurt you; we are just a bit different."

"Yes," Bella nodded.

"Right then, we need to know some things about you that we can write in the adoption papers," Carlisle told her. Bella nodded, with her tongue sticking out slightly. "There are only a few, firstly, do you know what your full name is?"

Bella nodded, "Um...Izabella Marie Swan." She pronounced teh 's's as a 'z'.

Carlisle scribbled it down and then asked her if she knew how old she was and her birthday. She was four, as we already knew, and her birthday was the 13th of September. After a few more minutes, Carlisle had found out everything he needed to know that she knew, and Rosalie, Alice and I took her for some dinner.

**I know it's not very long but I think it's all I needed to write for now. I can't wait to write about how Bella settles in and how her life progresses. I have a few ideas, and I know how I want this story to carry on later.**

**Thank you for reading and please review! **


	9. A Day with Edward

**So, Edward needs to develop a nice relationship with Bella, so here is the chapter to do exactly that!**

**Enjoy!**

A few days later

Esme PoV

Bella fell asleep whilst watching Snow White at about 7 o'clock last night and I didn't want to move her so I let her head rest in my lap and Carlisle had covered her with a fleece blanket.

At about 6.30 she stretched and rolled over. I stopped her from rolling off the couch which woke her up. "Sorry honey," I said, lifting her up and sat her across my lap. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Morning," she said, as I shifted her so she was more comfortable.

"Good morning, sweetie," I said, tucking some hair behind her ear. Right on cue, as normal, Bella's stomach rumbled. She blushed slightly and I chuckled, lifting my youngest daughter and took her through to the kitchen. I sat her at the table on her booster seat and went over to the cupboards to grab some cheerios for her. She ate them quickly and then I took her upstairs to have a wash.

Jasper and Emmett had gone hunting and the girls wanted to take me on a shopping trip to get Christmas presents, especially for Bella, so Bella couldn't come, obviously. Edward had agreed to look after Bella, as Carlisle was at work. I walked into the living room. Bella was sitting on the floor, watching Edward, who was reading a book. He wasn't reading it out loud, so I found it strange that my 4-year old daughter was watching him. Edward had noticed but was still reading his book. Rosalie and Alice danced down the stairs. Bella looked round and beamed at Rosalie.

"Hi honey," Rosalie said, walking round the couch and lifting Bella up.

"Hello Rosawie," she said, hugging her round the neck.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Rosalie and Alice.

"Yup," Alice said, beaming. Rosalie nodded, and stood Bella on the couch. She held Bella's hands to stop her from falling off.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked, sadly.

"We are going shopping today, but we will be back before you go to bed, okay?"

She nodded. "Who is staying wiv me?" she asked, looking at me.

"Edward will today," Rosalie said, giving Edward a warning look.

"But...but he doesn't like me," she whispered. Edward looked up, but didn't glare.

"Of course he does!" I said lifting her off and over the back of the couch. I stood her on the floor and knelt down in front of her. "We need to go now, but we will be back later. Tell Edward when you're hungry and do as he asks. You'll have fun, I promise," I said, kissing her on the nose. She nodded.

"Edward we're leaving now," I told my son.

"See you later Bella!" Alice said, waving. Bella waved and we left. I felt bad for leaving her, and I didn't want to leave her, but I did want to buy her Christmas presents and Alice and Rosalie both wanted me to come.

Edward PoV

They left and Bella turned around to look at me from around the couch. I put my book down on the table and looked at her. She was pretty, and I felt bad for scaring her the other day. Hopefully today I could make up for it. I could hopefully also make her feel like I like her. I do. "What do you want to do today, Bella?" I asked her. She didn't reply and looked straight back at me, although her gaze was curious, rather than a glare. She also looked quite worried. I smiled at her, hopefully. I decided to give her a choice of what we could do. "We could go to the park, to the zoo, we could go on a walk, or stay here and watch a film or play a game?" She still didn't reply! Damn this child was shy.

Then I realized something. I couldn't read her thoughts! Hm...I wonder what she's thinking. "Bella what are you thinking about right now?" I asked. She watched me but, again, didn't say anything. Is this child mute? I got up and walked over to her. She watched me, but didn't move. "Come on. Will you talk to me?" I asked her, sitting on the couch beside her. She continued to look at me, but finally nodded. Success! "Okay, I'm sorry for scaring you the other day. I was being moody because," I quickly thought of a reason, anything to try and lighten the mood, "Emmett beat me at wrestling. Can you beat him?" She giggled and nodded. Yess, I made her laugh! Well that was a bonus! "Do you think you can beat me?" I asked her. She bit her lip, and shrugged. "Want to try?" she asked. She bit her lip again. I waited patiently, but finally, she nodded.

"Come on." I knelt down in front of her. "Gimmie your best," I said. She giggled and ran at me. When she reached me she pushed against my chest, she couldn't reach much higher. I fell backwards, pretending she had really pushed me over. She fell so she was lying against my chest and laughed, before pushing herself up and sitting on top of me, keeping her hands against my shoulders. I struggled, ever so slightly, but only enough so she wiggled about on top of me.

I grabbed her ankles and pulled them upwards, so she fell back, laughing. I realized that she really was tiny. I stood up, still holding her little ankles. She giggled and put her hands on the floor below her. As she was upside-down, all the blood was rushing to her head, so I lay her on the couch while she caught her breath from laughing. When she had caught her breath, she sat up and began to move towards me to get revenge, so I lifted her up in my arms and tickled her. She screamed and kicked and laughed uncontrollably, and when I stopped for a few seconds so she could get her breath back she reached up to grab her arms around my neck, but I ticked her again. I dropped her on the couch, and she got straight back up again and ran after me. I jogged into the kitchen and waited for her to run after me. She skidded round the corner, and I caught her when she started to fall. She tried to grab at me, but I dodged out her way and ran up the stairs. I turned around at the top, grinning, and saw her reach the bottom of the stairs. She looked up at me, a little out of breath and began to climb the stairs. She got up each step on all fours and when she finally reached the top, she jumped towards me. Before she fell, I scooped her up and ran upstairs to my room. I placed her on my couch and tickled her for a few seconds before she gave in.

"Okay," she said, breathlessly, "you win!"

I kept my hands round her waist, pretending to think about what she had said.

She struggled to get up so I sat her up on the couch. She breathed in deeply and looked around.

"Is this your room?" she asked, sliding off the couch.

"Yes," I said, staying seated on the couch.

"Where's your bed?" she asked, looking back at me.

"Don't you remember what Carlisle told you the other day? We don't sleep," I told her.

"Oh," she said, looking back around the room.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked her, leaning forward so my chin was resting on my hands, and my elbows were on my knees.

She shrugged. "What's that?" she asked, pointing at my large music player. Admittedly, it didn't look much like a music player; it was big and looked a bit like a TV without a screen.

"It's a stereo," I told her, standing up and walking towards it. I picked up a CD that I thought she may like and popped it into the CD tray. I flicked through the tracks and found the one I wanted.

The gentle music of Clair de Lune started playing. She stood still and listened. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back.

When the tune came to the end, I stopped the stereo and turned it off.

"I like that," she said, smiling.

I looked at the time, it was 11 o'clock, so she shouldn't be hungry yet.

I carried Bella back downstairs and sat her in front of the TV and let her watch some children's TV on the Disney channel for a while. When the second TV program had ended, she came skipping through to the kitchen.

"Edwad, I'm hungry," she said, standing in the doorway.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" I asked her.

She shrugged.

"Come Bella, you need to make some decisions yourself!" I said, opening the fridge. Esme had stocked it so it was fit to bursting!

"We can make chips and chicken nuggets. Or, fish fingers. Pizza, sandwiches, sausages, pie... What do you want?" I asked, looking round at her. I didn't see her straight away, but when I looked straight down she was standing right beside me!

"Nuggets and chips please," she said, looking up at me.

"Mum said that you had to have peas, broccoli or sweetcorn. Which do you want?" I asked.

She scrunched up her nose. "Do you like any of them?"

She nodded but said, "But, I don't want any."

She stuck her bottom lip out, looking directly up at me. I sighed. "Come on, pick one of them, you don't need to have many."

She sighed and bit her bottom lip. "Peas."

I nodded and grabbed the nuggets, chips and peas.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"Um...alright," I answered, dragging a chair over to the kitchen counter. She clambered up onto it and I placed a tray and the nuggets and chips in front of her. I opened the packets and told her to put the amount she wanted onto the tray.

I turned the cooker on so it could warm up and put the peas in a microwavable bowl. I looked over to Bella and saw chips all over the kitchen counter. She was still attempting to pour some out onto the tray, which only had about 4 chips on it. I stepped over to her.

"Here," I said, putting the chips that covered the counter onto the tray and taking the bag off her. I gave her 4 chicken nuggets and she put them on the tray too. After putting everything back in the fridge, I placed the tray in the cooker and lifted Bella off the chair.

I passed her a plastic plate and a plastic knife and fork and she went to put them on the table. I set the cooker and microwave timer.

A few minutes later I pulled them all out the cooker and microwave and placed the food on her plate. She climbed onto her seat and started eating her lunch.

"Do you want some?" she asked, looking at me sitting at the table without a plate.

"No, Bella, we don't eat the same things as you. But thank you."

"Don you lik nugguts?" she asked with her mouth full.

"Hey, no eating with your mouth full squirt," I said, grabbing a tissue from the kitchen tissue roll and passing it to her to wipe her mouth. "And, no, I don't like nuggets."

"But, everyone likes nuggets!" she said after swallowing.

I shook my head, "I don't." I grinned.

She had finished her chips and nuggets, and then tried to hide her peas under her knife and fork. I raised my eye brows.

"Finish your peas," I said, chuckling. She groaned.

"I don't want any peas," she moaned.

"Come on, Bella, please?" I asked, picking up her fork and piling some peas onto it.

She shut her mouth. I made a train noise and moved it closer and closer to her mouth. She laughed and when her mouth opened I slipped the fork into her mouth. She scowled at me, but didn't chew.

"Don't you dare spit them out," I said, laughing at her expression. She chewed slowly as I put more peas on the fork. She swallowed and I made my best puppy dog face. It made her laugh again, but she just opened her mouth and ate them.

When she had finished, I took her plates over to the sink. "Are you going to wash them in the bubbles?" she asked, skipping over.

"Yup," I said, putting some warm water in the sink.

"Can I do it? I like the bubbles," she said, blushing slightly.

"Sure." I reached over and pulled a chair over again. I lifted her onto it, and she mainly played with the bubbles, so I helped her clean the plate and cutlery, before lifting her down again. It was 1 o'clock.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked her, looking out the window. It had just begun to snow. I would need to find her the coat the guys bought her and gloves, scarf and hat too!

She looked out the window and beamed. "It's snowing! Can we go out and play in it?"

"Yeah okay," I said, grinning.

She ran to the door. "Hold on a minute Bella. You need to put your coat on."

I pulled her over to the cupboard under the stairs and helped her put her pink coat on, her pink gloves, purple hat and purple scarf. She grinned and ran to the door, trying to reach the door knob. She couldn't.

I unlocked the door and let her run out. There wasn't much snow on the ground, but there was snow falling from the sky.

I followed her over to the thickest layer of snow on the ground. She bent down and tried to pick up a handful of snow. She turned around and threw it at me. It just fell short. I picked up a handful of snow, and threw it gently at her. It hit her arm and she giggled, as she tried to dodge it.

She picked up some more snow and got closer and threw it at me. It hit my knee. She giggled and ran.

I was pleased Bella liked me and was having fun. She was a sweet little girl.

"Edwad, can we make a snowman?" she asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked around; there wasn't much snow on the ground.

"How about we let it snow a bit longer and then we can?" I asked, bending down and brushing snow off her shoulder and arm.

She looked a little disappointed but nodded, "Okay."

We went inside and I read her some of a book and taught her how to read some of it. She was quite good, but she had never really read anything before.

She kept running to the window to see how much snow was on the ground. It continued to snow all afternoon.

**How did you like it? I don't know when I will next be able to update, but year 10 means I get buckets of homework! But I'll try to as soon as possible!**

**Review please!**


	10. There's A First Time For Everything

**I am so sorry about the huge wait for this chapter! I tried to make it long to make up for the huge delay! I am getting used to the load of GCSE work I am getting and I have not had a minutes break from work!**

**I hope you enjoy it! Bella is 4 years old throughout the whole of this chapter.**

Christmas Day

Emmett PoV

We had gotten the little squirt loads of presents, well; Alice, Esme, and my Rosie had gotten her loads of presents for her from the rest of us. We had wrapped them up last night and they were now piled up under the Christmas tree. Presents for everyone else were in little piles around the room, by the fireplace, in front of the TV, next to the couch, and in my special stocking. I liked stockings so years ago, my Mum, Esme, had bought me one that everyone put my presents in each year.

Alice had helped me to buy a beautiful necklace for Rosalie. It was silver with a very small and dainty chain and it had Rosalie engraved on one thin strip of silver. I was scared of holding it, it looked so delicate.

Rosalie had bought my presents for everyone else, because I was so bad at picking them.

I walked down the hallway, past Bella's room-to-be, past Carlisle's study but, just before I reached mine and Rosalie's room where Bella had been sleeping, the door creaked open. Bella saw me and jumped out of her skin, looking terrified.

"Hey squirt," I said, grinning.

"Hello," she said, shyly, but soon she grinned and bounced over to me.

"It's Christmas!" I said, lifting her up and began to carry her downstairs. Her little face instantly brightened.

"Did Santa come?" she asked.

"Yup," I said, popping my 'p'.

I set her on the ground and pulled her through to the kitchen where Esme was making some pancakes. Rosalie was getting a plate and fork out the cupboards and draws and setting them on the table.

Esme turned around when we entered the room, and said, "Hello sweetie."

"Hi," I said, grinning, "but I prefer Emmy, if you don't mind," I joked.

Esme rolled her eyes and lifted Bella up, sitting her on the work surface. "Did you sleep well, honey?"

"Yes," she said smiling.

Esme turned the pancakes over, then took the pancakes over to the table and put them on Bella's plate. Rosalie lifted the 4-year old child onto her chair and she started eating.

"Fankyoo Ezmay," she said, trying to swallow a huge mouthful.

"Swallow, then talk," Esme said, grinning.

Bella blushed and managed to swallow. Rosalie passed her a glass of juice and after choking on that, she finally thanked Esme again. Alice and Jasper came in after a few minutes.

Carlisle and Edward entered through the back door and Bella instantly ran straight over to Edward. They had been hunting last night. Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's legs and he lifted her up, gently. She hugged him round his neck. Edward looked pleasantly surprised and smiled. Bella had liked Edward so much after them spending the day together.

"Presents?" Carlisle asked to the room.

There was a murmur of excitement and we all walked through to the living room.

Edward PoV

I lowered Bella to the floor. She was standing, open mouthed, looking at the mounds of wrapped presents round the room. Esme knelt down next to her, grinning at her face.

"Would you like to open some presents?" I asked. Everyone had settled themselves round the room. Carlisle was sitting on the loveseat by the window; Emmett was sitting, leaning against the couch, beside Rosalie's legs. Alice was sitting on Jasper and Jasper was beside Rosalie. I was sat on another loveseat, by the fireplace.

Bella shut her mouth and nodded once, slowly. There was a quick beeping noise which stopped abruptly. Carlisle was recording Bella's first Christmas with us. Everyone laughed, and Emmett picked up his present for Bella and chucked it across to me. I caught it easily and gave it to Bella. She took it, carefully, and began to open it, eyeing Carlisle's camera cautiously. I chuckled quietly.

Everyone was watching her.

She looked round at everyone and giggled at the camera. She turned serious after a second. "Does everyone else have presents from Santa?"

Esme smiled and nodded.

Bella continued opening the present and dropped the wrapping paper when the teddy bear was in her hands. She hugged the light brown bear tightly.

"Fank you," she said to the room, not knowing who it was from.

"What are you going to name him?" Emmett asked, excitedly.

Bella bit her lip and sat on the floor, thinking.

"Um…Edward," she said, blushing.

"You want to call him Edward?" Carlisle asked, smiling.

She nodded. Carlisle pointed the camera to Edward who was beaming. Then Carlisle turned it on Alice, who stuck her tongue out at the camera. Rosalie looked a little disappointed; she hadn't been overly happy that Bella's favourite was Edward, rather than her. Carlisle laughed and pointed it back to me and Bella.

Every started to open their own presents, when Bella became a bit uncomfortable with everyone watching her.

At lunch time, I made Bella come chicken fillets, potato and vegetables. There was no point in buying a huge chicken or turkey, because it was only Bella eating.

8 months later

Alice PoV

WE ARE GOING ON HOLIDAY TOMORROW!

It's been just over 8 months since we adopted Bella into our family and has settled in amazingly well! She isn't shy around anyone, and can be incredibly mischievous with Emmett. She is nearly always giggling, and gets anything she wants because none of us can say 'no' to her little cheeky face. However, since this is the case, Carlisle and Esme, have had to put in some rules recently, as Bella has taken to biting or throwing a tantrum if she doesn't get her way. This isn't incredibly frequent, but maybe once or twice a week. It can be a bit annoying, but the majority of the time, she is so sweet. But, Carlisle has devised a naughty step on the stairs for Bella and if she does anything, any of us have to put her and leave her on the naughty step. It's mainly our fault that this has happened, because we have let her do so much we shouldn't have so I feel a bit bad about it.

_Flashback to the first time she was put on the naughty step Alice PoV_

_Bella was eating dinner with Carlisle, well, Carlisle was sitting with her._

"_Daddy, I finished now," Bella said, sliding off her chair._

_I was standing in the corner of the room in my Jasper's arms._

_Carlisle glanced at her plate and saw all her vegetables, untouched, piled under her knife and fork._

"_No, Bella get back here and eat them up, please," Carlisle said, catching Bella's arm as she tried to squeeze past Carlisle's chair._

"_I don't want them," Bella moaned, trying to pull out of Carlisle's grip. Carlisle wasn't holding her arm tightly, just tight enough so Bella couldn't escape, but not tight enough to hurt her._

"_You have to eat them, Bella," Carlisle insisted._

"_No," Bella said, stamping her foot._

"_Yes," he said, pulling her back round to her chair. Bella went all floppy and dropped to the floor, screaming; throwing a tantrum._

_This had happened before, and Carlisle had left her, and had allowed her not to eat her vegetables, but I think he was set on her finishing them. He had expressed earlier this week that we had to be more firm with her, otherwise, when she starts school, she will be a little terror._

_Carlisle crouched down to her level and said, "Bella, stop it right now." Bella stopped screaming and glared at Carlisle. "Get back on your chair and eat the vegetables," Carlisle told her._

_She sucked in a deep breath of air and screamed, "Noooooooooooo," straight into Carlisle's face._

"_Bella, if you don't get back up and eat them, you can have five minutes of time out," Carlisle told her, standing up._

_Bella was quite bright, and, realizing her screaming tactic wasn't working, she stood up and leant onto Carlisle's knees, looking up at him with a sad puppy dog face that Bella could do so well._

_Carlisle was about to give in to her, I could tell, but he didn't and told her to eat them again._

_Bella groaned and stamped both her feet shouting "NO!" repeatedly._

_Carlisle lifted her up and took her through to the hallway. I could hear her screaming but I didn't bother to follow. Bella really didn't want to eat her vegetables ever!_

"_Stay here until I come and get you again, okay?" Carlisle told her. I heard Bella get up off a step on the stairs and run over to the door leading to the living room where Esme and Rosalie was, but Carlisle caught her and placed her back on the step._

_I hugged Jasper, taking my mind off my screaming sister._

"_No Daddy! I'm not going to sit here, I don't want to!" she told Carlisle, as she got up and started to run up the stairs._

_Carlisle walked up behind her. She was still very small and struggled getting up the stairs quickly. Carlisle lifted her up and sat her back on the bottom step. Bella got up immediately but didn't run anywhere, a little out of breath. Carlisle didn't sit her down again. He didn't mind if she was sitting or standing, as long as she was on or next to the stairs._

"_Daddy, I don't want to sit here! Emmy said there was a monster under the stairs!" she said, beginning to cry. _

"_Bella, there is nothing under the stairs. Sit there or you will be in trouble," Carlisle said, seriously._

_This seemed to make Bella sit still but she carried on crying. "I'm sorry Daddy," she said a few times before giving up, as Carlisle had come back into the kitchen, ignoring her pleas._

_I went through to the living room with Jasper, and sat beside him on the stairs._

_Esme and Rosalie already knew what had happened, with their super vampire hearing._

_End of Flashback_

So, Bella's tantrums were becoming less frequent now she knew she wouldn't win any arguments as she would get tired before any of us would.

Anyway, we are all going on holiday together to Isle Esme tomorrow! It will be our first holiday together with Bella! I'm so excited! Everything is packed and 7 large suitcases were by the front door. Our flight was at 5 o'clock in the morning, so Bella was having an early night so she wouldn't be quite so tired in the morning, but she would still be exhausted, at having to be awake by 2 o'clock, as we need to be at the airport at 3 o'clock.

She wasn't happy about having to go to bed so early, but she was already tired and didn't complain much.

Esme PoV

I took my youngest daughter upstairs to bed. She was scrabbling up the stairs in front of me on all fours, giggling. She ran through to her room and I went through to the bathroom to run a bath for her. She scampered through, holding a pair of baby blue pyjamas.

As the bath filled up with warm water, I let Bella undress herself. She was learning how to do it herself, but could never get her T-shirt or jumpers off without getting stuck. She sat down and took her socks off and put them in a little pile. Then she pulled her jeans down and dumped them on her socks. I helped her to take her T-shirt off and then I lifted her into the bath, after checking the temperature. Bella played with her rubber ducks and the bubbles while I washed her hair.

"Head back," I said, rinsing shampoo off her forehead and hair.

I wrapped her in her small pink towel and dried her off before sitting her on my knee and platting her hair in two plats so it wouldn't drip down her back and make her cold. She fiddled with the corners of the towel while I did this and then she pulled her pyjamas on, with a little help from me.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day; a tired 4-year old Bella; a board Emmett; an Alice who will moan about everyone's fashion sense at the airport; a Jasper who will become increasingly unhappy throughout the flight as more and more people feel unwell on the plane; and a Rosalie who will moan about the lack of privacy throughout the flight. At least my Carlisle will keep me sane!

**How was it? Please review, I havn't had a review for agessss! but I guess I don't deserve one until I update right? Well, please review!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Press the button below, you know what to do! I will be forever grateful! **


	11. Splashes

**I don't want you to think that Bella is permanently I grumpy little girl, I just want to make a point that even after what she has been through, she is still a normal little girl. But, this should be the last grumpy bit about Bella on holiday, I promise.**

**Some Rosalie and Bella bonding time, okay, well, it's a very small amount of bonding time, but I think it's quite sweet.**

Esme PoV

"Bella sweetheart, come here," I said, calling my daughter over so I could lather her pale skin up with sun cream. We had got to Isle Esme about an hour ago. We had all unpacked and changed into swimming costumes. It was early evening. She bounced over to me, beaming, in her purple swimming costume. I rubbed sun cream all over her arms, legs, neck, back and face, and finally, to Bella's relief, I had finished and she was free to go and play out on the beach with her siblings.

Rosalie and Alice were both lying on the sand and Jasper, Edward and Emmett had gone into the water, all the way up to their necks, well, Emmett was up to his shoulders, Jasper and Edward were up to their necks.

I turned to place the bottle of sun cream onto the table behind me, as Bella ran towards the open glass doors that lead straight out onto the beach; she was incredibly excited to be allowed out onto a warm beach with her older siblings whom she admired a great deal. She loved spending time with them, but right now, she was probably a bit over excited. I was about to call Carlisle to ask if he was going to come down onto the beach when I heard one knocking sound and a slap, and then Bella's piercing screams and cries. My head whipped around and I saw my youngest daughter lying on the stone patio floor, just outside the glass doors. I saw the others heads turn up to the house where Bella's cries were coming from. Her small body was shaking. I ran straight over to her and lifted her up, standing hr on the patio floor. She cried loudly, and bent down to hold her toes. She must have caught her toes on the ledge which stuck up at the door on the floor and landed, hard, on the stone floor. The others ran over and saw what had happened. "You're alright," I cooed, rubbing her back.

Carlisle appeared at the door leading upstairs and came over. He patted the top of her head. "Just a bit bruised and shocked, are you, honey?" he ruffled her hair.

I rubbed Bella's back as she slowly stopped crying. The others had left to the beach again. She let go of her tiny toes and rubbed her eyes. I saw a bruise beginning to form on the ends and where her toes met her foot on her right foot. I bruise was beginning to form on her left knee as well.

"You're a clumsy little thing aren't you?" I said, stroking her hair. She had stopped crying by now and just the occasional hiccup and her unsteady breath were the noises she made.

I lifted Bella so she was sitting on my hip and followed Carlisle out to the beach where the others were enjoying the sun.

"Next time," I said to Bella as she looked around, a blush forming over her cheeks, "don't get too over excited, or you will hurt yourself, okay?"

She blushed and I chuckled. She snuggled into my side, hiding her face from the others. I put her on the floor, and she whimpered and reached up to be held again.

I sat down and she reached forward to me. "What?" I asked her, chuckling. She just reached forward further to me. "You're a big girl, sit here," I said, patting the rug beside me.

She shook her head and shuffled forward to me. I rolled my eyes and lifted her up and sat her on my crossed legs. "What's wrong?" I asked her, hugging her to me.

"Are you embarrassed about what happened?" I asked her. She nodded. "There's no need to be," I laughed.

"Come on, let's go and play with Emmy," I said, standing up again. I placed her on the floor and took her hand, walking into the sea. She walked next to me, without saying a word. Alice and Rosalie came over and I left Bella with them, walking back to Carlisle. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I said, grinning.

"You're beautiful," he said.

"Is that just because I'm in an incredibly unsuitable bikini?" I asked, sitting next to him, laughing.

"It's a contributing factor," he said, chuckling. "You are beautiful, I said, not your bikini."

He leant in a kissed me, just when I heard Bella crying. I groaned, "She's still really tired, even after a lot of sleep on the plane."

Carlisle nodded. "I think we should just put her to bed now, and she will be more cheerful tomorrow."

Rosalie was carrying Bella towards us, not exactly looking cheerful.

"Don't worry Rose darling, she's just tired," I said, taking her out of Rosalie's arms, and placing her on the floor beside me.

"Edward threw the ball towards her, and it landed in front of her on the water and splashed her in the face," Rosalie explained, shrugging, "I guessed she was just tied from having to wake up so early and the long journey." I nodded, taking Bella's hand. She wanted me to carry her, but I just pulled her in after me.

"Mummy? Where are we going?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We are going to bed now, because you are tired," I told her, pushing her ahead of me so she could climb up the stairs.

"But I don't want to go to bed," she moaned. She plodded up the stairs to the room where I had taken her suitcase and where a small bed was waiting for her.

"Well, you are going to bed now," I told her.

She pouted, pulling a sad expression.

"Why can't I play with everyone else?" she moaned, jumping up and down slightly.

"You started crying when they tried to play with you just now, so, you can play again on the beach tomorrow when you're not so tired," I explained, taking her costume off her. I put her wet costume by the door and routed around in her suitcase to find her pyjamas and a towel. She walked over to the window and saw her siblings playing in the sea with a big beach ball. "Come on," I told her, pulling her pyjamas and dressing gown and fluffy socks out. She sighed and walked back over, her bare body dripping slightly still. I dried her off. She shivered slightly, although it was definitely about 30 degrees outside.

She slipped into her pyjamas and, after brushing her teeth, she clambered into bed and I left her to fall asleep, with the door slightly a jar.

Next Day

Emmett and Rosalie had disappeared sometime last night, and I was glad they had gone, so I didn't need to listen to what they were doing. Edward said Emmett had said that they would be back sometime in the morning.

Alice and Jasper were, to my surprise, reading a book together, quietly, and snuggling. It was surprising that Alice could stay this quiet for so long!

Edward was playing the piano, quietly, so he wouldn't wake Bella, who was still asleep.

Carlisle and I were both in the kitchen, making Bella some breakfast for when she woke up.

"Fingers crossed Bella will be in a better mood today," Carlisle said, hugging me from behind.

I chuckled and nodded, "I'm sure she will be."

"Speak of the devil," Carlisle said quietly, as Bella wandered into the room, rubbing her eyes like she had only just woken up.

"Morning angel!" Alice said, running up behind Bella and lifting her upside-down over her shoulder. Bella screamed and laughed. Jasper came up behind Alice and helped to lift Bella the right way up and Carlisle and I laughed while she staggered about, trying to keep her balance when she was placed back on her feet, but she was laughing, which was a bonus!

Jasper lifted her up onto the counter and Carlisle pushed her food towards her.

Later in the day Edward PoV

Esme, Rosalie and Alice were all lying on the sand in the sun. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Bella and I were all in the sea. Emmett had Bella in his arms and threw her over to Jasper, who caught her. Bella screamed and laughed. Jasper purposefully dropped her into the sea and caught her, holding her under her arm pits so her head was bobbing above the water. He threw her up to Carlisle who caught her and placed her on his shoulders. He knelt down so Bella's head was just above the water and he began to run around. Carlisle was completely under the water, but it looked hilarious with Bella's head whizzing about on the surface of the water.

Alice came over with the digital camera we are recording Bella's child hood on. Alice wanted to make multiple photo albums for Bella, for when she was older.

Bella was laughing uncontrollably. Alice snapped the camera and soon after, Carlisle submerged from under the water. He leant forward so Bella fell into his arms. Suddenly, he had a thought.

"Bella, can you swim?" Carlisle asked her, sitting her on his hip.

She bit her lip, thinking, and shook her head. Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to learn?" he asked.

She nodded quickly.

"Okay, here." He lowered Bella into the water and placed her so her belly was in the water, and her back was out. Carlisle put his hands on her stomach so she wouldn't sink. "Now, move your arms like Emmett is showing you right now."

Jasper and I were cracking up with laughter at Emmett, waving his arms about, looking like an idiot.

Emmett leapt onto us and we swam off to get away from him. We must have been splashing quite a bit, because the next minute, we heard Bella spluttering. I got upright again and aimed to touch the floor, but realised it was too deep to touch the floor. I was surprised, when Emmett found he couldn't reach the floor, but his face of shock made me crack up with laughter again.

"Guys, Bella can't swim when you're making that many splashes," Carlisle said, chuckling.

Carlisle PoV

"Sorry!" Jasper called as they all swam off, away from us.

After a few minutes, I decided to let Bella have a go at swimming herself. I placed her in the water where she could just reach the floor and keep her head above the water. I walked a few feet away from her, but far enough into the water that she would have to swim to get to me.

She looked at me, doubtfully, but jumped up and started splashing, attempting to swim. She wasn't moving anywhere, just splashing. I waited patiently, but she didn't get any closer to me, and after a few more seconds, she stopped, completely out of breath.

I caught her, and placed her back about a foot where she could touch the bottom. "Move your arms like this," I showed her. "Try again."

She smiled and gritted her teeth, before jumping forward again and splashing about. I bent down and held my hands forward so when she had gotten closer she could grab them.

Rosalie PoV

Bella was learning to swim with Carlisle, and by the looks of it, she was learning doggy paddle and wasn't doing too badly.

In the evening

We were all in the TV room, watching Ice Age 3, music to Emmett's delight. Bella was enjoying it too, and was happily imitating the sloth and his voice. She had wet hair flowing down her back and was wearing pink pyjamas and fluffy slippers.

Bella slipped off the couch and took a few crisps out of the bowl in the middle of the floor and she skipped over to me. I lifted my little sister onto my knee and cuddled her, while she munched her food. I liked having her in my arms.

The movie was about half an hour from the end, and about 9 o'clock, when Bella fell asleep on me. She snuggled into my shoulder. Esme came over and draped a blanket over Bella and me. Bella was breathing lightly and delicately.

**How was this chapter? What would you like in the next chapter? Please review!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	12. Jabs and Muddy Hands

A few weeks later, August, Saturday, Carlisle PoV

Bella was in need of a flu jab, so we were both in the car, on the way to the hospital. I was going to be giving her this shot, but I hadn't told her that she was having one, as we had leant that Bella wasn't a fan of needles. Actually, that was an understatement, she was terrified of them. But, I hadn't lied to her about why we were going to the hospital. She needed a quick check up, and my colleague was going to check that she is alright, and I had told her that. Surprisingly, she hadn't asked about needles, so I hadn't had to lie to her about anything. So, in the car, at the moment, she was cheerful, bouncing about in her booster seat, talking to me.

"And den Edwad said we might go to the zoo! And we can see lions, Grawww!" she said, moving her hands like a lion.

I chuckled. Pulling into the hospital, Bella pointed out all the free parking spaces. "Daddy, you just missed another one!" she said, pointing at another parking space we just passed.

"Honey, I have my own parking space with my name on a little sign in front of it," I told her, pointing in the general direction of where my parking space was.

"Why do you have own here, but Mummy doesn't have one at the supermarket?" Bella asked, sitting back in her seat, looking puzzled.

"I have one here because I work here, but Mummy doesn't work at the supermarket," I said, pulling into my parking space.

I slid out the car and closed my door, before walking round to Bella's door. She was still struggling to get her belt off. I opened her door and untangled her from her seat belt, before lifting her out the car.

"Bella, don't run off," I called to her, as she ducked round and under the car door. I grabbed her jumper and shut the door, looking round to where she was standing. She was admiring my name plate marking my car space. I chuckled.

"Come on kiddo." She skipped after me, and grabbed my hand.

We walked through the entrance doors. I walked with Bella over to the lifts and put my hand on her head, so she stayed close to me, so other people could come into the lift too. I woman in a wheel chair was wheeled into the lift, who I knew.

"Hello Debbie, how have you been lately, I haven't seen you in a while," I said, smiling, shaking her hand.

"Same old, Carlisle, just coming in for a checkup," she said, smiling back. The lift doors opened and we all walked out, but Debbie and I walked a few steps away from the lift, holding Bella's hand so she didn't get lost.

Debbie and I had a quick catch up, where I introduced Bella to her. After 5 minutes or so, Bella began to get board and wandered round and around a plant pot in the corner. I told her to be careful and carried on my conversation but I excused myself from Debbie when my 4-year old child tripped and caught herself by putting her hand into the newly watered soil. Bella stood up, blushing, with a muddy hand and a sore knee. She didn't cry, but she looked embarrassed.

Debbie entered a door a short way down the corridor, waving to Bella, as I went over and lifted her away from the plant pot. "You can't stop falling over for 2 minutes, can you?" I said chuckling, taking her over to the toilets to wash her hands.

I took her through to where she was going to have her checkup, before her jab. Dr J. Baker stuck his head out his door. I went over to him and shook his hand, before introducing Bella. We all went into his office and I sat Bella on the examination table. Dr Baker handed me a clip board so I could fill out Bella's basic details, while he talked to Bella. She was shy, but she answered his questions. I wrote her full name, age, birthday, address, allergies…etc.

"I'm just going to have a look in your ears, alright?" he asked her. She nodded, slowly, but looked slightly concerned.

Next, he took his stethoscope, and explained to Bella what he was going to do. He lifted up her T-shirt to reveal her little stomach, which was gaining weight, which was a bonus as she was definitely underweight when we first adopted her. By now, though, her weight was just below average for her height, but her height was quite a way below average for her age. I could see her small chest rising and falling and I, with my vampire senses, could tell her heart was beating healthily.

"Sorry if this is a bit cold," Dr. Baker told her, smiling. Bella nodded.

Soon his examination was over and I took Bella down to the room where she will be having her jab.

"Where are we going now, Daddy?" she asked, looking up at me.

I lifted her up onto the examination table and said, "Honey, this is nothing to worry about, okay?" She looked startled, "You need to have a very small jab, but…" She immediately looked terrified and shook her head quickly. "Bella, sweetie, don't panic, it's very small and will be very quick," I told her, stroking her cheek.

"N…no Daddy, I don't need one," she told me, as I quickly wheeled a tray over holding the needle, numbing cream and cotton wool balls.

"Honey, it's nothing to worry about, it doesn't hurt," I told her. She slipped over on the examination table and tried to slide onto a stool, so she could get away.

When she was on the stool I lifted her up. "Daddy, I don't want it," she said, her eyes filling up with tears. I sat her back on the stool, and distracted her by talking to her, while I prepared the needle, without her noticing.

"I'm just going to put this cream on your arm, it won't hurt at all," I said. She shook her head and I spread the cream on her upper arm. She looked at it.

"Daddy, no, I don't want it," she told me, trying to get her arms round my neck.

"Okay, honey, its okay. Afterwards, you can have a lolly, from the jar up on that shelf," I pointed, whilst holding her arm, tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her. When she was looking away at the jar, I slipped the needle in, quickly. I couldn't put the stuff in the needle into her arm too quickly at vampire speed. She noticed the needle was in, but I held her arm still. It was over quickly, but Bella began to cry. I pressed a small cotton wool ball onto her arm, but barely any blood came out. After placing everything used into the bin, I turned back to Bella, with a blue lolly pop. She stopped crying and turned her attention to the sweet and I finished tidying up, chuckling slightly.

When I was finished, I lifted her up and said, "See? All that fuss for nothing."

She frowned at me and continued to suck her lolly. I chuckled and placed her on the floor, taking her hand.

"Daddy? Can I have a plaster?" she asked, taking the lolly pop out of her mouth.

"You don't need one, but you can if you really want one," I said, opening a high cupboard and taking 3 plasters out. A Winnie the Pooh plaster, a Monsters Inc plaster and a Toy Story plaster. "Which one?" I asked, kneeling down in front of her.

She thought for a moment and pointed to the Winnie the Pooh plaster. I put the others back and bent back down to put the plaster on her arm. I held her hand again and we walked out the examination room and back through to the entrance hall. I waved to the receptionist and headed back out to the car. Bella shivered slightly, so I helped her to put on her jumper and she ran ahead along the path back to the car. I opened her car door and helped her into the car, before heading back home.

"Hello, honey," Esme said, when we got home. Esme was making a snack for Bella in the kitchen.

"Hi baby," Rosalie said, smiling, walking behind Bella. "How was your shot?" she asked, lifting Bella up, and sat her on the kitchen counter.

"I got a lolly pop and a plaster," she said, smiling, and showing Rose her plaster. Rosalie laughed and stroked her hair. I walked over to Esme and kissed her neck after she gave Bella two biscuits and a glass of milk.

Bella went out to play with the boys for a while.

Emmett PoV

"Emmett you have to be careful with me today, Daddy said, because I have a sore arm," Bella told me, seriously.

I nodded, "Okay, I will be careful." Jasper and Edward all tried not to laugh at Bella's seriousness, because it did sound hilarious. I laughed, but Bella hit me, and said:

"It's not funny! It hurt a lot, and there was blood!"

"Okay okay," I humored her, not wanting to upset my baby sister. Although what she was saying was a lie, as Carlisle had said that there was next to no blood, and jabs don't particularly hurt, I didn't want to upset the little squirt. It was a big deal to her.

Next, I chased her around the garden, along with Edward and Jasper, who had also been told that they must not hurt her arm, which we all, again, found very funny.

When we went back inside, Bella continued to fiddle with the plaster and picked at it, and in the end, Carlisle took it off her arm, so she couldn't fiddle with it any longer. This didn't leave Bella particularly happy, but Carlisle didn't want her to infect the plaster, and therefore, infect her arm.

Carlisle and Esme talked about enrolling Bella into a school to start in September, because she was turning 5 in September, and she hadn't had any contact with children her own age.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please give me any of your own ideas, like this one, being the idea of patz13 and I think it was a great idea. Please give me more of them! **

**Thank you for reading, and please review, I only got 2 reviews for my last chapter, kind of making my spirits of this chapter sink a bit, but I'm hoping that I maybe get more reviews soon?**

**PLEASE**


	13. A Trip To The Zoo

**Oh, in answer to BerryEbilBunny's question, a jumper is a sweatshirt, a hoodie. A plaster is a bandade, something sticky to cover a cut. Does that answer your question? Thanks for your reviews, and thanks to everyone else who reviewed! Anyone that didn't review and read my story, please review! It means a lot to me!**

**This is a made up zoo, I don't know what animals exist in zoos around Seattle. I know what the next chapter will be about and I have started writing it too!**

**Enjoy!**

Edward PoV

"Emmett, look after Bella, Jazz and I will go and get her an ice-cream," I told him, heading into the ice-cream shop with Jasper.

"We are not the best people to choose an ice-cream. Which does she like best?" Jasper asked me, looking into the freezer.

"Vanilla? Isn't that a type of plant?" I asked.

"I don't think so," Jasper said, turning over an ice-cream to see which flavor it was.

"Strawberry?" I asked, "She won't go too hyper on us."

"She likes chocolate," Emmett said, from behind us.

"She will go absolutely hyp…! Where 's Bella?" I asked, spinning around, searching for her.

"Crap! Sorry!" he cried, not literally, as we all ran out the room, forgetting about the ice-cream.

I, frantically, searched the car park for Bella. Jasper's arm flew up in front of my face, pointing to the path opposite the entrance to the zoo. There was Bella, a step onto the road. Cars were swerving around her, but she was looking ahead of her at the rabbit hutches by the entrance. She loved small animals, like rabbits.

I rolled my eyes as a sprinted, at a fast human pace as not to raise suspicion, towards her and grabbed her off the road.

"Bella! You can't run off like that! Do you want to d…?" I was about to yell 'die' at her, but Jasper grabbed her away from me, so I wouldn't scare her.

"Bella, you mustn't run off. What would happen if we lost you?" Jasper spoke to her calmly, sending calming waves over me.

She looked at Jasper, scared and worried.

"If we lose you, you will be scared and that wouldn't be very good, would it?"

She shook her head, looking at Jasper. "Okay, so stay with me or Edward…"

"Or me," Emmett added.

Jasper shook his head, "No, stay with me or Edward as Emmett can't be trusted, okay?"

Bella nodded, giggling at Emmett's face, "Can we see the bunny rwabbits now pwease?"

"Yeah, okay, but stay close to us," I told her.

"Or better still," Jasper said, lifting her up and onto his shoulders.

"Wabbit, wabbit, wabbit!" Bella shrieked, kicking her tiny legs and tapping the top of Jasper's head, repeatedly.

"Okay!" Jasper laughed, holding her legs so she didn't kick him, heading to the rabbits.

At lunch time, we had seen a lot of the zoo, but Bella was getting tired and hungry, so we headed over to the food sector.

She was now on my shoulders and was shrieking "Ice-cream, ice-cream, ice-cream!"

"No!" I laughed, holding her legs to swaying them from side to side. "Chips, burger or hot dog first, you don't need to have any vegetables."

"No, I want ice-cream!" she screamed, hitting the top of my head.

I put her down so she wouldn't hit my head, and I expected her to chose one of the options I told her, but she took me putting her down, to be, 'yes you can have an ice-cream.' She ran over to the ice-cream van, but Emmett, Jasper and I just stood and watched her.

She looked up to the choices of ice-cream, not yet realizing that we hadn't followed her. "I want the chocolate one," I heard her say. When no-one handed any money over the counter, she looked around. I saw the panic in her eyes when she didn't see her, but when her eyes fell on us, I saw relief on her face, and she beckoned us over to us. I shook my head and she stamped back over to us, embarrassed. She hated getting embarrassed, so Jasper and Emmett left to break into an animal cage and piss an animal off.

I knelt down to Bella's level, well, I was still a lot taller than the tiny child, but I knelt down. She leant on me, "Pweaseeee?" she moaned, leaning onto me.

"No, look Bella, I've said you don't need any vegetables, as long as you promise not to tell Mum, but you need to eat something before you have ice-cream, otherwise we can go home, or carry on going around the zoo, without eating anything. What would you prefer?"

She glared at me, but reluctantly said, "Chips."

I nodded, and took her hand, walking over to the chips stall.

"Where do you want to sit?" I asked her, picking up her small box of chips and some sachets of ketchup. She skipped over to the table she wanted to sit at and I lifted her onto the seat, after placing the food on the table. I looked around to see if I could see Jasper or Emmett, just as I heard the sound of ketchup splattering a small child. I groaned and turned around to see Bella, sitting, covered in the red gloop, holding the empty ketchup sachet.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a handful of tissues. "Sowwy," she said, looking at the mess.

"It's alright, but Alice is going to kill you for ruining the new outfit."

She looked like she was about to cry, so I mopped her up a bit and squeezed out another sachet of ketchup onto the chips for her.

"Hey, she won't, don't worry," I told her, handing her a plastic fork.

She began to eat, slowly, and I sat opposite her.

"Ice-cream!" she shrieked, putting the last chip into her mouth.

"Come on then," I grinned, helping her off her chair. She skipped ahead of me to the ice-cream van and pointed up to the double chocolate chip in a chocolate cone. I groaned.

"How about a plain vanilla one?" I asked, pleading in my head.

She shook her head, "Pweaseeeee?"

"Okay, fine! One double chocolate chip ice-cream with a chocolate cone please?" I asked the man behind the counter, putting $1.50 on the counter.

I gave it to Bella and she immediately started to eat it. "Thanks," I thanked the man.

I placed my hand on Bella's back, guiding her towards where I heard Jasper's and Emmett's thoughts coming from.

They had broken into the tiger's cage and annoyed them until they roared, but they got out before they were caught. I chuckled when they came in view and guided Bella towards them. I held her shoulders so she didn't trip as she was distracted by her ice-cream, which was already covered all over her face.

"Hey squirt," Emmett boomed, making Bella look up at him, then back to her ice-cream. Emmett shrugged.

"Where next Bella?" I asked, kneeling down and holding the child's map out in front of her and away from her sticky little fingers.

"Can we go back to the wabbits?" she asked, pointing to them on the map.

"That's at the exit; we can do that at the end. Where else?" I asked.

"How about the snakes, we haven't been there yet?" Emmett asked.

Bella nodded, grudgingly. She didn't particularly like snakes.

We headed over to the reptile sector. I guided Bella by holding her shoulders as I didn't want her on my shoulders, dripping ice-cream onto my head.

Just before we reached the door to the snake centre, the inevitable happened. Bella's ice-cream fell off the cone.

She immediately began to cry. She had only had half of it, and it was a big scoop. "Hey, it's alright, look you still have the cone," Jasper said. I knelt down in front of her.

"Bella, stop crying," I said, gently. "It's just ice-cream. And you had had enough anyway, look how sticky you are, you messy little pup."

I wiped her face with some wet wipes that Mum had given to us at the beginning of the day. Emmett and Jasper walked into the snake centre and waited for us there, so Bella didn't get embarrassed and even more upset.

I wiped her eyes with some tissue I had kept from the food quartile, and helped her blow her nose.

She gave me her ice-cream cone. "Don't you want to eat it?" She shook her head. "Then, why did you ask for a chocolate cone, rather than a plane one?" I asked, shaking my head, chuckling.

Her eyes were still watery, so I didn't bother waiting for an answer. She raised her arms to me and I lifted her up, carrying her through to the snake centre.

"Bella, look at this one!" Emmett said, excitedly, grinning at me, showing that he was trying to cheer her up. I placed her on the floor and she ran over to Emmett.

After another hour, Bella got board, and came skipping over to me. "Pwease can we go and see the wabbits now?"

"Yeah, alright," I said, lifting her up and onto my shoulders. Emmett took pleasure in tickling her from behind, making Bella kick and shriek. I ran forward away from Emmett, making Bella giggle. Jasper jogged along beside us. When we reached the rabbit hutches, I lowered Bella to the floor and sat her on the chair.

"Would you like to hold a rabbit?" I woman asked, holding a very small rabbit.

Bella nodded, beaming. Jasper knelt beside her, making sure the rabbit didn't fall off her tiny legs. She stroked the rabbit, probably a bit too roughly than she should have, but she didn't really know any better.

"Be gentle," Jasper whispered, stroking her rabbit, gently.

After five or so minutes, I managed to pry Bella away from Honey the rabbit, and we found the car back in the car park.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Mum asked, lifting up Bella when we got home.

"It was weally fun!" she said, hugging Mum around her neck.

"Are you hungry?" she asked her, placing her on the floor. Bella shook her head and skipped off to her room, probably to retrieve her teddy bear named Edward.

"Bella! What happened to your skirt?" I heard Alice cry, not literally, but slightly upset or annoyed.

**Any ideas that you want in later chapters are very welcome! Please review!**

**Thanks!**


	14. School, Tears and Monopoly

**This is, possibly, a bit longer than the last chapter. Bella's first day of school. Tell me if you think Bella gets into trouble too often or if the others get frustrated with her too much. Next chapter, I think, will possibly be her 5****th**** birthday party, tell me if you think that's a good idea! Thanks for reading!**

**Bella is 4, nearly 5.**

Alice PoV

"Wake up sweetie," I whispered, walking into Bella's room.

She opened her eyes and squinted at me, although the only light was coming from the open door and the crack in the curtains.

"First day of school today!" I said, opening her cupboard and finding her school uniform.

Bella groaned. "I don wanna go," she moaned.

"And why is that?" I asked placing her grey skirt, white shirt, black socks and woolen jumper on her bed. It was all revolting, but it was the clothes she had to wear.

"I don't know any wone," she said, rubbing her eyes as she continued to wake up a little more.

"No-one else knows anyone either. Come on, let's get you dressed."

She shook her head.

"You will make friends so easily, honey," I told her, sitting beside her.

She, again, shook her head.

"Well, Mum wants you down stairs in less than ten minutes, dressed, with brushed hair. Would you like me to help you?" I was hoping she would let me help her so she would be a bit quicker and would not make a fuss.

"No, I'm not gowing," she told me, making a firm decision.

"Well, you're not the person making the decision, Mum and Dad are, so do you want to talk to them about that?" I said, sarcastically, but she was too young to understand that. I waited for her to give in, but she nodded, scooted over to the side of the bed and slid off. How did she think she could win this battle?

I groaned slightly and rolled my eyes. "I'll wait here for you," I called after her, lying back on her bed.

"Mummy?"I heard Bella ask, walking into the kitchen.

"Yes?" Mum asked, "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I not going to school," she told her.

"Bella, don't be silly, why aren't you going to school?" she asked, ushering her back up the stairs.

"I don wanna gooooo," she moaned, bouncing up and down on one of the steps on the stairs.

"What's this?" Carlisle asked, from the top of the stairs.

"Bella has decided that she isn't going to school today," Mum told him, climbing the rest of the stairs, pushing Bella ahead of her. I heard Bella nod, seriously.

"Has she? Well, Bella," Carlisle said, kneeling down to her level, "You have to go to school, and meet new friends."

Bella shook her head. "Yes, now go back to Alice and get changed," Carlisle told her, pushing back to her room, where I was still lying. I sat up.

"It's not fair!" she shouted, stomping back into the room.

"What did they say?" I asked, humoring her.

"Daddy said I have to go," she grumbled.

"Okay," I said, smiling slightly.

She pouted and I told her to put her arms up, so I could take her pyjama top off. I slid it off and when it was off, and her grumpy face had reappeared, I helped her into her shirt and buttoned it up for her. She pulled her trousers off and I helped her into her skirt and knickers. She pulled her socks on and I slid her jumper over her head and she pushed her arms through. I straightened all her clothes out when she stood up. I brushed her hair and tied it back into two pig-tails on her head. She looked adorable. I followed Bella, hopping, skipping and jumping, through to her bathroom. She passed me her toothbrush and I helped her to brush her teeth. She skipped down to have breakfast, a little more cheerful, but I think she had actually, momentarily, forgotten about school.

Esme PoV

I poured Bella out a bowl of cereal, before she sat on the high stool at the counter and started to, slowly, eat it.

"What if I don't make any friends?" she asked, as Rosalie walked in and passed me her duffel coat and back pack.

"You don't need to worry about that, you will make lots of new friends!" I said, brightly.

Alice pulled her over to the stairs and got her to stand on the second step, before getting the camera out and snapping a few pictures. "Bella, smile!" Alice begged her, grinning, cheesily. Bella's grumpy face changed into a slight smile, and Alice snapped a few more.

She humphed and frowned at me. "Come on, let's get going."

I helped my smallest daughter into the car and hopped in the driver's seat, before pulling out the drive.

Bella went silent and didn't talk throughout the whole journey there. "Will you come in with me?" she asked, as I pulled into a parking space.

"Yes, I will, darling," I said, opening my door and helping her out when I reached her door.

I picked up her bag and carried it over to the building. She squeezed my hand, tightly, and walked very close by my side.

I saw some other, nervous, children, holding parents hands tightly. I walked through the door and was greeted by a smiling woman holding a register.

"Hello, what's your name?" she asked, bending gown so she was about Bella's height.

Bella clung onto my leg. "Isabella Cullen," I told the woman. She ticked Bella's name off the list of children's names and turned back to me.

"Hi, I'm Miss Carter," she said, shaking my hand.

"Hello Isabella," she said to Bella.

Bella shook her head. Miss Carter looked confused.

"What is it?" I asked Bella.

"Bella," Bella grumbled.

"Oh, sorry, she prefers Bella," I told Miss Carter, shaking my head slightly, smiling.

"Oh, sorry. Hello Bella," Miss Carter said to her.

Bella still didn't reply. "Well, why don't you go through there and see if there are any children for you to play with."

"Thank you." I led Bella through to a large room. Half a dozen children were pottering around the room, reading books, or playing with toys or chatting.

I girl, about Bella's height, was standing with her Mum, holding her hand. She was looking, curiously, at Bella.

"Hi, I'm Esme," I said, shaking hands with the girl's Mum.

"Susan," she said, smiling. "And this is Angela," she said, moving Angela in front of her.

"This is Bella," I told her, smiling.

"Well, would you both like to play together?" I asked, bending down beside Bella.

Bella didn't say anything, smiling, worriedly, at Angela. Angela smiled back, nervously.

"What would you both like to play with?" Susan asked them both.

Angela looked around. I looked at Susan, apologetically, and she looked back at me in the same way.

"How about the toy blocks?" I prompted. Susan nodded and we took our daughters over to the toy blocks. I managed to sit Bella down, but she would only stay sitting if I was kneeling beside her. This was going to be hard.

"I've got to go to work now, Angie, but I will be back to pick you up as soon as school has finished. You and Bella can stay together all day." She kissed her cheek. "Have fun, darling." With that, she left a nervous looking Angela, but I was surprised to see that Angela hadn't made a fuss. I encouraged them to play together with the blocks, and they managed to start to build a tall tower.

When Bella seemed to have settled down a bit and the two children had begun to talk to each other a bit, I stood up. Bella looked around at me, alarmed.

"Honey, I'm going now, but I will be back later, okay?" She stood up and reached up to me. "Bella," I said, quietly, kneeling down to her level "You'll have a great day with Angela today." She grabbed her arms round my neck, and clung on.

I groaned, quietly. I unclipped her arms from round my neck and whispered, "Did you see how good Angela was when her Mummy left? Well, if you're like that, I will get you some sweeties for when I pick you up," I told her, kissing her forehead.

"Okay, honey?" I said, standing up. Bella stood up, immediately, shaking her head. It was about 5 minutes before the teacher would start to talk to the children.

"I'll be back again before you know it," I told her. "Look, Angela needs your help with the tower, can you help her?" I asked, trying to distract her.

Bella turned around to see Angela looking at her, with hopeful eyes. Bella waited a few seconds, making sure I hadn't moved towards the door. She then went and picked up another block, quickly, and put it on top of the tower, then quickly, looked back to me.

"I'll be back when school has finished."

I walked to the door but I felt little hands around my leg. "Bella, don't be silly, now tell me why you aren't playing with Angela."

"Can you stay?" she asked.

"No, honey, you need to stay and play with Angela. She wants to be your friend."

"Okay then everyone, can you come and sit on the red carpet please?" Miss Carter called to everyone. The children scurried over to the carpet and sat around Miss Carter. A little boy was clinging to his Mum's hand, beside me. Angela came over.

"Can you sit with me pease?" She asked.

Bella looked at me, and I sat her down and Angela sat beside her. As I walked out the door, it broke my heart to hear that I was making my youngest daughter cry, but I knew, the longer I stayed, the harder it would be for me and her. I heard Bella stand up, but I also heard another teacher go over to her and talk to her, and stop her trying to get out the door to follow me.

I sighed and slipped back into my car and sat there for a few minutes, looking at the building where I had left my baby, upset. Finally, I drove back home, and sat on the couch, not knowing what to do without any of my children.

**2.30 p.m. same day**

It was finally time for me to go and pick up Bella from her first day of school. I slipped into the car and drove off.

When I reached the red brick building, I slipped out, checking my watch. I was a few minutes early, but a few other parents were there, so I presumed they would be out soon.

I saw Susan, Angela's Mum. I was about to walk over to her, but the doors opened, and 4-year old boys and girls began to file out with their little bags. I spotted Bella, who was walking out, beside Angela, which I was pleased about.

Bella looked happy, but she looked absolutely exhausted. As each child saw their Mum or Dad, they ran towards them. Angela saw Susan and skipped over to her. Bella looked around for me, and saw me, and ran over to me.

"Hello, sweet heart, how was your first day?" I asked her, stroking hair out of her tired face. "Did you and Angela have fun?"

She nodded and smiled. "We buiwt the biggest tower and got a star!" she said, excitedly.

"That's great, honey."

I slipped her backpack off and placed it on the floor of the car. After lifting her into her car seat, I slipped in on my side, and we drove off to the supermarket. Bella yawned and actually fell asleep on the way to the food store.

When we got there, I lifted her out, and let her sleep. When I found a trolley, I sat her in it, but she woke up and began to whimper slightly.

"It's okay," I said, stroking her hair and pushing the trolley off into the building.

"Which cereal do you want now?" I asked her, when we reached the cereal aisle. She yawned, and pointed to a box on the side. Typical. She picked the most chocolaty cereal that existed. "No," I chuckled, "You know what Daddy thinks about chocolate. Which other one do you want?"

She slumped back in the chair and kicked her legs, slightly. "Peas?" she asked, pouting.

I shook my head. "Cheerios?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Wice cwispies?" she asked.

"Yes okay, you can have rice crispies." I placed a box of it in the trolley, and finished off the shopping. She didn't manage to fall asleep again, I guessed the seat wasn't comfortable enough, but I was glad that she behaved well. She was probably too tired to disagree.

Back at the car, I sat her back in her seat and then unloaded the car, so she could stay warmer. I slipped into the car and saw her asleep again. I chuckled. School had completely worn her out. I was slightly worried that she wouldn't sleep later, but I would wake her up when we got back, and hand her over to Emmett, who would keep her awake until her bed time.

I unpacked the shopping bags at vampire speed, and Emmett, Edward and Jasper took Bella off to do a board game as it was too cold and a bit dark for her to play outside. Alice and Rosalie had both gone hunting together.

Emmett PoV

We had explained to Bella that she needed to listen to us to understand the game, and to trust us, that we weren't cheating, but it was probably a bit too much to understand how to play Monopoly, and we were all getting frustrated, as we were all incredibly competitive.

"Okay, Bella, your turn to roll the dice," Edward said, giving her the dice. She knelt up on her chair and rolled the dice across the board.

"Six!" she shrieked, beaming. "One, two, free, four, five, sthix!" she said, excitedly. "I I…um…I want to buy it!" she said.

"You can't," Emmett groaned.

"I have enough money, look!" Bella said, holding out 2 Monopoly dollars. She didn't have enough money.

She had given away most of her money to me when I had been 'poor' in her opinion, by having one orange sheet of money and one pink sheet, making $600, whereas, she had 3 green sheets $3, which were more valuable than orange and pink put together, in her opinion. She was left with $2 when she had given one to me. However, she was wrong, and when Edward told her this, she got angry and told him that she knew how to play. We had let her do whatever she wanted from then on, as long as it didn't jeopardise any of our chances of winning. We were all very competitive.

"No, Bella, you can't buy it, because Jasper already has it," Emmett said, board, with his head in his hands.

Bella slammed her hands onto the table and sighed, frustrated. I rolled the dice, quickly. _Two, great, I was now in jail._

"You landed on me!" Bella shrieked, happily. She didn't know how to work out how much money Emmett owed her, so each time someone landed on her property, she made up a value. None of us minded, as she said amounts of money, such as $1 or $4, however, after Edward had to give me $1050, when we landed on my hotel on Trafalgar square, she leant that values of money could be very high, so she told Emmett, this time, that he owed her $20,000,000.

Emmett raised his eyebrows and sighed. Bella didn't know how to count, so he gave her a $20 piece of money.

She took it, happily.

"My turn!" she yelled, giggling. She rolled the dice and rolled a 3. "One, two, free. Oh nooooooooo! Is that yours Emmett?" she asked, putting her head in her hands, exasperatedly, which looked hilarious, as she was only 4 years old.

"Yep, that's mine," Emmett grinned, evilly. She had landed on Emmett's hotel on Mayfair… The most expensive property on the board, which had a hotel on it.

"$1, 400,000," Emmett said, truthfully.

She handed him the $2 she had, thinking it was enough. "That's not enough," I told her, grinning.

She scowled at him. "You're cheating," she told me.

"No, I'm not. Bella you have to listen to us to understand the game."

"How much more do I need to give you?" she asked. "I have given you all my money!"

"You could give me some of your properties," I said.

"No, you're cheating," she told me.

"Fine, don't give me anything else," I sighed.

Later in the game, Jasper rolled and landed on Bella. She told him $2000 and he gave her a $5000 note and took 3 $1000 notes, fairly, not cheating.

"No! You took my money!" she shrieked, grabbing for the change Jasper had taken, fairly.

"No no no," he began to explain. But Bella burst into tears and ran out the room. We all gave in then and sighed, slamming our heads into our arms.

Esme PoV

Bella came running into the room, crying and screaming.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked, slightly alarmed. I hadn't been paying attention to what the boys were doing with her.

I lifted her up. "We…are…playing…Momomomomly," she gasped, through her tears, "and…Jazper…and…Edard…and…Emmett…are…cheating…!"

I knew Emmett, Jasper and Edward weren't cheating, but I also knew that Bella didn't really understand how to play and probably completely misunderstood what they were doing.

"Okay," I said, quietly. "Let's go and talk to them, shall we?"

She nodded. I lifted her up and took her through to my boys. "Okay, guys, Bella says you're cheating," I told them. They grinned when they realized that I was humoring Bella. "Can you promise Bella that you won't cheat anymore and play nicely with her?" I whispered, too quiet for Bella to hear, "Just play how she wants to play and then when she goes to bed, play as competitively as you want. I'll take her up in about 15 minutes."

They all nodded.

Emmett PoV

Bella glared at all of us, and raised all of her prices when we landed on her, so Jasper ran out of money, and ran out of properties quickly, and then I ran out quickly too. Although Bella landed on all of ours, we lowered our prices drastically. However, Bella decided to be nicer to Edward, but in the end, he went back rut, and Esme came in to take Bella up to bed at 7 o'clock.

"No, we are playing again, Mummy," she told Esme.

"No, you've played enough today, come on," Mum said, holding her hand out.

"But, I'm not tired," she said, yawning.

Mum raised her eyebrows and chuckled. "Come on."

Bella shook her head and reached out for the dice.

Mum lifted her up and over the back of the chair. Bella screamed and kicked, but when Mum told her to be quiet or "there would be trouble," she stopped screaming and tried to get down. Mum carried her upstairs to have a bath.

We all sighed and set up the game again and started playing. Don't get me wrong, I love my little sister, but she can get annoying. I have learnt not to ever play Monopoly again with her until she was old enough to understand how to play.

**Hope you enjoyed it, and please review! I've had loads of 'favourite story' and 'favourite author' notifications, but please can you review too. It makes me sooo happy! And it inspires me to write, especially if you give me ideas!**

**Thanks!**


	15. Birthday Girl

**I will do a time skip, either, in this chapter, or in the next one, I haven't decided yet.**

**2 weeks later, Bella has just turned 5.**

Alice PoV

It's Bella's party today, and Mum has given Rosalie and I permission to dress her up however we like, as long it is suitable. It was Saturday morning and Bella was watching the end of her TV programme. When the credits came on, Rosalie danced up the stairs to run a bath, so we could wash Bella's hair.

I skipped over to Bella and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked round at me, taking her eyes off the TV.

"Time for a bath before your party!" I shrieked, excitedly.

She groaned. "I don't want one."

"Come on, Rosalie will put lots of bubbles in for you!"

She grinned and slid off the couch. She ran towards the stairs and slipped, landing smack on her front. She had done this before. I helped her up. She wasn't crying, just a bit shocked and embarrassed.

"I'm okay," she told me, before wriggling out of my arms and skipping up the stairs.

I chuckled and jogged up after her. She dashed through to the bathroom and I helped her change out of her pyjamas and slippers and Rosalie lifted her up and into the bath.

After she was clean, Rosalie dried her hair, which was hard as Bella kept moving around when she got board. When her hair was dry and fell to just below her shoulder blades, Rosalie went to find the dress we had picked for her and I wrapped her up in a dressing gown before taking her to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth.

"I don't want to wear a dress," Bella humphed, as she walked back into her bedroom.

I sighed, "Well what would you like to wear?"

She skipped over to her drawers, heaved one open and pulled out a pair of jeans.

"No," Rosalie and I said at the same time.

Bella pouted. "Peas?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Your birthday is a special day and you need to wear something pretty!" I told her.

"But I don't like dresses," she moaned.

"Can you at least try it on?" Rosalie asked her.

My stubborn little sister shook her head. I came up behind her and lifted her up. She screamed, kicked and struggled before I dropped her onto her bed.

Bella humphed as Rosalie took her dressing gown off and helped her into some knickers. "Arms up," Rosalie told her. Bella lifted her arms up and Rosalie skipped the blue dress over her head. It fell to about an inch above her knee and had a darker blue ribbon around her waist, which tied into a bow round her back. Silver flowers were on one side of her dress round her leg and simple straps over her shoulders.

"I don't li..." but before Bella could finish her sentence, Rosalie lifted her over to the dressing table and stood her on the chair. Bella moaned and bounced up and down slightly. She looked at herself in the mirror, and I could tell she liked it, but she kept her mouth shut. She looked at the dress in the mirror and held the material of the skirt, swinging it round back and forth. When she saw Rose and I watching she blushed delicately and glared at us. Rosalie poked her and Bella giggled.

I took some blue butterfly hair clips and clipped some of her hair, twisted some hair and plated a few strands. When I was finished, I've got to say, she looked adorable and gorgeous.

"Okay, finished," Rosalie smiled, lifting Bella off the chair.

Bella lifted her hands to fiddle with her hair, but I said, taking her hands, "Nuh-huh, leave your hair alone. Go and ask Mummy if she needs any help with setting the table."

Bella skipped out the room. "Mum's set the table," Rose told me.

"I know, but I don't want Bella helping with the food, she would spill it down herself, and Mum knows that, so Mum can give her another job."

"How many kids are coming?" Rose asked, sitting on the bed. I sat on the floor and crossed my legs.

"14 girls and 9 boys," I told her.

**About half an hour later**

The door bell rang again. Already 7 kids were running around in the living room, dining room, kitchen and hallway. Carlisle had locked the door to his study and Emmett was on stairs patrol; meaning, if any child tried to run up the stairs, he would stop them, so they couldn't get to the top and fall back down again. Plus, Rosalie didn't want them drawing on her mirror in lip stick. Esme had moved all remotely breakable items upstairs.

Carlisle went to open the door, and a small girl gave him a present before running in to the other children, who were chasing Jasper around. I was laughing.

After another 15 minutes, Esme called all the children, who had all eventually arrived, through to the dining room. There had been no tears so far; no one had fallen over, or bumped into anything, which was a bonus.

I jogged in to help children onto chairs. Rosalie went round, pouring drinks, and Edward and Esme brought in trays of food. Carlisle dashed back and forth with more jugs of juice.

When everyone was settled, Esme and Rosalie stayed in the dining room to mop up spills of juice, and to help to pass food down the table.

**Esme PoV**

"Okay, everyone, do you want to play pin the tail on the donkey, piñata or pass the parcel?" I asked to the room. They all had paper party hats and whistles and were all really loud, but they all managed to hear me and all yelled back the one they wanted.

"How about we start with pass the parcel, then pin the tail on the donkey, and then piñata?" They all yelled "yes" back and ran through to the living room.

Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Emmett were all in charge of party games. They sat all the children in a circle on the large rug in the middle of the living room. Bella started with the parcel and when the music started, they passed it round. _YMCA_ started first. I girl called Jessica unwrapped the first layer, and was a bit upset that she hadn't opened to find the big prize, but she got a lollipop, so was happy sucking that. The music started again. Finally, Mike, a tall boy opened the final layer. The game started again, this time with two presents going round the circle.

Bella jumped up and whispered in Jasper's ear, who was controlling the music, "Can you peas stop on me nex time? 'Cause I haven't had any sweeties yet and everyone else has had one."

"Yes, okay," he whispered back. Jasper hadn't been paying attention to the game. More like having a heated debate with Edward; Edward read his thoughts and Edward whispered back.

Jasper stopped the music on Bella, who opened the layer to find some sweets. Three more layers were opened and a small blonde haired girl found the prize.

**Emmett PoV**

"Pin the tail on the donkey now?" I boomed. All the children jumped up, screaming and laughing and chattering and moved over to the large board with a donkey and some tails.

"Does the birthday girl want to go first?" Jasper asked. Bella smiled, giggling and nodding. She took the tail from Jasper. Jasper wrapped a scarf around her face so only Bella's grinning mouth was visible. She looked adorable. I loved the fact she was having so much fun!

Jasper spun her around five times and faced her to the donkey. She wasn't too bad; well she was a lot better than some of the other children. She stuck the tail on the donkey's back. One kid put the tail on the donkey's nose and another put it on the donkey's front leg.

They finished the party watching Pinocchio and eating colourful sweets, popcorn, crisps, fizzy drinks and chocolate. Bella was going to be a night-mare later on, but none of us cared at the moment. She was happy right now, surrounded by little friends.

**Later in the evening, Carlisle PoV**

Bella was lying in the middle of the floor in the living room, slamming her little fists and feet on the floor, screaming. She was still in her blue dress and still had chocolate and colourful streaks of red, blue and green from the sweets on her cheeks.

I was trying to get Bella up to the bathroom so I could give her a bath and put her to bed. She didn't want to go, but she needed to because she has school tomorrow.

I just stood and watched her scream, her face scrunched up. When she stopped, she looked around at me. "Are you coming upstairs with me now?" I asked her. Bella sucked in more air and started her screaming tantrum again. I lifted up my daughter, and put her over my shoulder so she was upside down. It was the easiest way to carry her and would mean that she wouldn't be able to kick me as I was holding her legs and feet. It was also a position that wouldn' hurt her. She was hitting my back, but she wasn't hurting me.

"Dad-dyyyyyy!" she screamed. When we reached the bathroom and went inside and shut the door. I placed her upright and sat her down, so she couldn't fall over as she gained her balance. I turned the taps on and she ran back to the door, opened it and ran out and slowly began to make her way down the stairs. She was so small that she couldn't get down very fast. I picked her up and locked the bathroom door as to make my job easier. She screamed, but was not crying so I knew she wasn't upset, just frustrated.

"Bella Bella Bella," I said, trying to get her to stop screaming. All the sugar from her party must still be in her system. She gave up screaming and glared at me. I sat her down and helped her to take her dress off. She had managed to dribble chocolate down her front so that was going in the washing machine later.

I turned the taps off and lifted her over the bath. She lifted her legs up so her toes weren't touching the water. I chuckled. She sat in the bath. The water reached up to her neck. I needed to wash her hair as there was fizzing drinks in it and she was all sticky all over.

I shampooed her hair and she played with the bubbles which were falling down her cheeks. She giggled, which was a relief, and splashed, making my shirt wet.

I asked her to lie back and I supported her with my hand on her back so I could wash the bubbles off her hair into the water but without her slipping underwater.

I conditioned her hair and used the shower head to rinse that out. When she was squeaky clean, I lifted her out and wrapped her up in a big blue towel. I unlocked the door and she giggled, running out the room in her towel to find Esme who was going to plat her hair. I turned to go back downstairs to make her warm drink that she always has before bed time, but when I reached the stairs, I heard her feet tangle in the towel material, and she fell, smack, on her face. I heard her cry immediately, and I ran over to my child.

But, I heard the others downstairs, and that's when I smelt blood...

**CLIFFYYY! Haha sorry, I am going to start writing the next chapter now, because I know exactly what to write, and shewill get older in the next chapter, I promise!**

**Please review!**


	16. Monkey Bars

**Here's the next chapter! Tell me if you want another time skip next chapter!**

Carlisle PoV

"Everybody, go outside, right now," I said, to make everybody leave so Bella would not be in danger. No-one moved from downstairs.

"NOW!" I yelled, getting ready in case any of them tried to come upstairs. I heard Edward, Esme and Rosalie move first, towards the door. Esme pulled Alice and Edward pulled Emmett with them. Rosalie began to pull Jasper out, but he was staying stock still.

"Jasper," she hissed.

I was still concerned about my youngest daughter, who was crying loudly. I was crouched at the top of the stairs.

"Jasper, now!" I warned. Edward came in and snapped Jasper out of his shock. Jasper lunged forwards, but stopped as Edward leaped on top of him. Jasper fell to the floor with a loud bang. Emmett, who had finally composed himself, ran inside and jumped in front of Jasper pinning him to the ground. He managed to pull Jasper outside with Edward's help. I heard everyone run off to the forest and now I felt that I could focus, fully, on my daughter.

I ran over to her, and lifted her up, standing her on the wooden floor. She was pressing her hands against her nose. I wrapped her up in the towel and lifted her up, holding her against my side, and took her through to the bathroom. She cried louder as I sat her on the toilet seat. She clutched at the towel around her and I pulled it around her more securely.

I shushed, gently. "It's okay, honey. Here we go." I held her hands, so I could take a look at her nose. It wasn't broken, it had just taken a knocking and she was having a nose bleed.

"I know it's not nice, but you're okay sweetheart."

I gathered some toilet paper and put it in her hands to soak up the blood from her nose which was all over her hands. Next I took another tissue and mopped up her face a bit, so blood wasn't dripping into her mouth. Her nose bleed was subsiding and so I got some more tissue and pressed it against her nose, gently.

She whimpered. I tore a strip of tissue off the roll of tissue paper and poked it up her nostril. She whimpered again and cried again. I was happy that the bleeding had stopped, so I lifted her up and sat her on my hip, rocking her slightly.

"It's alright sweetie."

Soon, she started hiccupping. I sat her back on the toilet seat lid and found a flannel so I could mop up her face. Thankfully, there was no blood in her hair, but a large bruise was forming across her nose.

When she was clean I took her hand and led her through to her room. "Can Edward read me a stowy pwlease?" she sniffed.

"Edward and the others have gone hunting for a while, sweetheart, but I can read you a story if you would like?" I asked her, lifting her up and onto her bed.

"Oh," her little face fell. My heart sank.

"Would you like me to read you a story, honey?" I asked her, pulling her bed sheets back and finding an extra blanket.

She nodded. "You pick one, and I'll go and get your drink, okay?"

She smiled at me and shuffled off her bed.

I ran downstairs and made her a warm glass of blackcurrant juice. I jogged back up the stairs to her room and saw my daughter back on her bed, holding Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Edward bought her this book for her birthday, knowing she liked books.

I lay on her bed beside her, and passed her the beaker of juice. I picked up the book and began to read the opening chapter to her.

She fell to sleep part way through the third page of the book. All that crying must have worn my little girl out.

I got off the bed, slowly, and quietly, so I wouldn't wake her up. She rolled over and mumbled something that I didn't quite catch.

My daughter was a handful, and a naughty little girl, but she was my daughter and I loved her.

**4.00 a.m.**

Rosalie, Alice and Emmett came slamming through the front door. They had just finished the hunting trip and had only just got home.

"Edward is talking about giving her up!" Rosalie screeched, pulling at her hair.

"There is no way that will happen, Carlisle!" Alice screamed at me.

I was shocked.

""Edward…why do you…?" I began but Rosalie cut me off.

Esme and Jasper followed Edward into the room, quietly.

"He thinks Bella would be better off without us!"Rosalie shouted, pointing at Edward's face but looking at me.

"He…He…!" Alice started, but she dissolved into a tearless sob.

Jasper came up behind Alice and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back into him.

"She could have been hurt last night, or worse she could have been…" he stopped, looking down at the floor.

"Turned to one of us?" I asked.

He nodded and uproar started again.

Jasper apologized profusely, over and over; Alice shook her head slowly; Rosalie was screaming at Edward, Edward was yelling back; Esme was trying to calm Rosalie down; Emmett was standing, staring at the floor; I was trying to calm Jasper down; and through all this, we didn't hear the pitter patter of footsteps, but it was only when we heard the door creak, when we saw Bella, looking into the room, with tears running down her cheeks.

We all stopped what we were doing, suddenly, and stared at her. She ran back and through to the living room. None of us followed her at first. But, when the shock of Bella over hearing what we were arguing about drained into each of us, Edward pushed past Rosalie and Esme and ran through to where Bella was crying.

I followed Edward, through to the living room. Esme took my hand.

Edward knelt down in front of Bella, who was sitting under window. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"I'm sorry ithf I was bad. I don't want to go away," she told Edward.

"You weren't bad, darling," he told her, pulling her onto his knee.

"Why don't you want me to live wiv you anymore?"

"We do, honey. But, do you remember what happened last night?" Edward went on to explain what happened when everyone smelt blood. Bella seemed shocked, but she realized that it wasn't her fault.

"Pleasee, I want to stay wiv you," she whimpered.

Rosalie ran forward. She knelt beside Edward and Bella reached forward to her. Rosalie took her out of Edward's arms, glaring at him, and hugged her to her chest.

"I won't let anyone make you move away from us," she whispered to Bella.

Edward looked around to me and I shook my head, whispering, "We can't give her up, it wouldn't be fair." Esme hugged me tightly.

**A few years later, Bella is 8**

Rosalie PoV

The moving vans were packed up and everyone was ready to get into the cars. We were all having a hard time moving. Carlisle had the made the decision that we were not going to sell this house. This house was where our family became complete. It's special.

But, we were all standing outside, looking at the house before we left. Bella was finding it hardest because she had made friends at school, and she was still quite young. She'd been crying all morning, but had stayed quiet and away from everybody.

I had found her in Edward's room at the top of the house, in the corner by the huge windows, looking out at the forest, stretching out before her. She was crying.

"Hey sweetie," I whispered.

She looked around at me and dissolved into more tears. I walked over to her and lifted her up, sitting her on my knee when I sat on the floor.

I rubbed soothing circles in her back.

"I don't want to leave," she murmured, leaning into my chest.

"We will be coming back before you know it. We can come back over Christmas if you want," I told her, rocking from side to side.

She nodded. I passed her a small bunch of tissues and she wiped her eyes. I lifted her up, sitting her on my hip and carried her downstairs.

So, we were all standing outside, looking at the house.

I heard Carlisle sigh. "Alright then everyone, in the cars and we will get going. Everyone in the Volvo and the Mercedes should get to the lodge in a few hours. Everyone in the Jeep, including Bella, will take until the evening to get there."

Our next house was up in Alaska, and we didn't think it was fait to Bella to make her stay in the car all day and all night and the next day again. So we were all going to stop in a few log cabins tonight so Bella could have a rest.

"Come on," I kissed my little sister on the cheek. She was still sitting in my arms.

I sat Bella on her booster seat. She didn't like having a booster seat, but she was very small, so she needed one. I strapped her.

Emmett dropped into the back seat beside Bella and Esme and I sat in the front of the jeep. Carlisle got into the Volvo and Alice and Jasper got into their red Ferrari.

Emmett managed to cheer Bella up and they started playing I-Spy and The Car Game, involving who could spot the most cars of a certain colour.

We stopped off at a restaurant so Bella could have lunch.

"Bella, sit down and be quiet please," Esme told Bella, when she jumped up onto her chair and bounced up and down because she wanted to play on the playground set.

Bella scowled at Mum and sat down, nearly falling off her chair. I rolled my eyes and laughed, which deserved a glare from Bella too. Her food arrived; chicken nuggets, chips and peas; and Bella began to eat, slowly.

"Don't forget your peas," Mum told her, turning her plate around so the peas were right in front of her.

"But I'm full," Bella moaned. She wasn't.

"Finish them, or you can't go to the play ground," Mum ordered.

"These poor peas that are on your plate are waiting to be put in your mouth. Otherwise they will be put in the bin which could kill them," Emmett told her, nodding seriously.

Bella groaned, but looked mortified and began to eat them. She had just about finished, so Mum allowed her to go and play. Emmett went with her and both of them started swinging on the swings, running up the slide and swinging under the monkey bars.

Esme and I followed them out, slowly.

"Emmett, catch her if she falls please," Esme asked him, unnecessarily.

We sat on a wooden bench. Emmett lifted Bella up and she reached up to grab the monkey bars. "Swing your legs backwards and forwards and reach for the next one," Emmett instructed, his hands hovering around her waist incase she fell. She swung her legs a bit and reached forwards with one hand. She was so small she couldn't reach it. She grabbed back onto the bar she was already holding and looked at Emmett sadly.

"Do you want some help?" Emmett asked. Bella nodded.

He held her round her waist and moved her forward; she reached the next one and giggled. "Keep hold," Emmett told her. He let go again and she tried swinging her legs, but I think her little arms her tired and she dropped to the floor. Emmett caught her, easily and placed her on the floor.

She giggled and ran over to the slide and started climbing up it, the wrong way…

She was climbing up the actual slide, rather than the steps. Emmett jumped up the steps and when Bella reached the top, he tickled her, forcing her to slide back down.

Esme looked at her watch and called Emmett and Bella.

Bella groaned but we got back into the car and set off again.

**Later, Rosalie PoV**

We just arrived at the house and Bella was asleep in her booster seat. Carlisle came out the house and kissed Esme. Emmett lifted my sleeping sister out of the car, and sat her on his hip. She stirred slightly but fell asleep quickly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Her room is set up; do you want to take her up there? Alice has left pyjamas on her bed," Carlisle said to Emmett and I.

Emmett nodded and took my hand, still carrying Bella using his other arm. Bella's arm went round Emmett's neck and she sighed in her sleep.

We headed on up the stairs and walked down a corridor. There was a door on the second floor with big blue letters spelling out 'BELLA'. I pushed it open and went over to the bed, pulling the sheets back and getting her pyjama T-shirt and shorts ready. Emmett lay her on the bed and sat her up so I could take her T-shirt off her. When she was ready in her pyjamas, Emmett covered her over with the sheets, and we left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Aw, little squirt," Emmett murmured. I turned around to look at him and smiled. Wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him, and he kissed back, furiously.

"Your room is on the top floor, furthest room from the stairs," Edward yelled, but not loud enough to wake Bella. "Go there now, or I am coming to separate you.

"Touchy bro, we will see you in the morning!" Emmett replied, picking me up in his arms and running upstairs. I laughed and kissed his chest before we both fell onto the bed, which seemed to be double the size of a king sized bed!

We were going to have tonight!

I heard Edward groan and I laughed, before kissing him more.

**PLEASE REVIEW, I GOT LIKE 4 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER WHICH MADE ME SAD…(I am pulling a very sad face right now, pouting and all ****)**

**PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASEEE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	17. Shopping

**Bella is 9**

Alice PoV

It was Saturday, so none of us had to go to school. Rosalie and I were going to take Bella shopping today for some new clothes, suited for Alaskan weather. It was colder here than in Forks.

We were surrounded by forests and mountains, in a secluded spot. The nearest shopping centre was an hour and a half away, so I went up to wake up my sister. It was 7.30 a.m.

"Bella?" I asked. She groaned and rolled over. I laughed, quietly. "Come on, wake up."

She groaned again and hid under the sheets. "No, go away."

"We are shopping today!" I told her, bouncing over to her bed.

"I don't wanna go."

"Yes you do, don't be silly." I pulled her sheets back to reveal a grumpy looking Bella.

I pulled her up, so she was sitting against her bed post and grabbed a pair of knickers and socks. "Do you want me to dress you?" I asked, knowing she won't want me to dress her, like a baby.

"No." She rolled off the bed and slumped over to her chest of draws.

"Come down for breakfast when your teeth and hair is brushed. If you want any help just call me or Rosalie," I told her, leaving her room.

I heard her slump around her room, getting changed.

"Do you want to come shopping?" I asked my Jasper.

He grinned, shaking his head; before he bent down to kiss my lips.

I heard Edward groan in the other room and I laughed, pulling away from my man.

Rosalie was in the kitchen, making some pancakes. I heard Bella plod down the stairs, slowly. She swung round into the kitchen. I followed her through.

"Morning sweetie," Rosalie greeted her. Bella made a groaning sound and sat at the table. "Hey, no being grumpy please," Rosalie told her, placing some pancakes on the table in front of her.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Rosalie picked up a brush and brushed Bella's hair. "I've already brushed my hair!" Bella moaned.

"Well it still looks like a rats nest, so I'm doing it again," Rosalie told her, brushing her hair gently.

Bella stuffed her mouth with a forkful of pancake and strawberries. Rosalie had finished brushing her hair and Bella had finished eating.

"Okay, let's get in the car then!" I said, excitedly.

"Where's Mummy?" Bella asked, walking ahead of Rosalie.

"She's gone hunting with Daddy for the day," Rosalie answered.

"'Kay," she replied. I opened the side door and helped her into the car. Rosalie got into the driver's side and I got into the passenger seats.

We pulled out of the drive way and zoomed down the small, winding rounds, through and round the mountains. **(A/N I have never been to Alaska, so I am writing about this like how it is in Norway, where there are lots of mountains!)**

"Do you wanna listen to music Bells?" I asked her, turning around in my seat.

"Sure," she agreed.

"What do you wanna listen to?" I asked, flicking through the CDs we had in the car.

She shrugged. I put a CD in and press play. Katy Perry's _Firework_ came on and Bella began singing to it. I sighed; at least she wasn't in a bad mood.

Just over an hour later, we arrived at the busy shopping mall.

"Would you prefer a black or a cream or a white coat?" I asked Bella, pointing at each of them.

"Black," she told me, pointing at the one she liked.

"Good! Finally we have a coat! Rose, she likes one," I called over to Rosalie. We had been round a dozen shops, looking for a coat for Bella.

Rosalie and I had a few shopping bags, about six each, but we were not nearly finished.

"Are we finished yet?" Bella moaned, following Rose and I through the mall.

"No, you need some boots, and warmer clothes. The quicker you walk and the quicker you can find things you want, the quicker we will be out of here," Rose told her.

"But my feet hurt," she moaned.

"Piggy back?" Rosalie asked. Bella nodded, eagerly, and she knelt down, putting her bags on the floor so Bella could hop on. When Bella was securely on her back and had her hands around Rosalie's neck, Rosalie stood up, and picked up her bags again. It was a good job she was a strong vampire; with her nine year old sister on her back and laden with shopping bags.

We headed into the last shop and Bella was dragging her feet, yawning. She was absolutely fed up and tired, so Rose and I had decided that this was the last shop. "Shoes," I told Bella. She nodded, grimacing and all three of us headed in opposite directions to find the cutest little snow boots for Bella that I could find.

"Alice," Rosalie called from 2 isles away. I skipped over to find her holding the snow boots I was imagining. "Bella?" she called. I heard her shuffle round the corner. "Here, sit down and try them on."

She looked at the boots and sat on the floor, pulling her own shoes off to pull on the snow boots. Rosalie did up the ties.

"Do you like them?" I asked, hopefully.

She nodded. I knew she just wanted to get the shopping over with quickly. "Walk about in them," Rosalie told her.

Bella got up and ran off to the other side of the shop. Rosalie looked puzzled. Bella came running back again with something in her hands.

"Boots comfortable?" I asked, looking at the something in her hands.

She nodded, and held up some fluffy slippers with a bears head sticking out the front. The bear's tail was sticking out the back. She would trip over in them, and I knew Rosalie knew that too. Plus, she has some brand new ones and Carlisle would accuse us of spoiling her.

"Can I have them?" she asked, holding them up and beaming.

I looked at Rosalie and she grimaced and shook her head slightly, but not enough for Bella to see.

Rosalie knelt down, taking the slippers. "You don't need a new pair of slippers; Edward bought you some last month."

Bella bounced up and down, frowning. "Pleaseee?" she moaned.

"You'll trip over the tail," I added.

"No no no I promise I won't!" she said, her eye brows raised, looking hopeful.

"No, you don't need them," Rosalie said standing up.

Bella moaned and jumped up and down, trying to snatch the slippers back off Rosalie.

"Bella, no stop it," Rosalie told her. Bella stood still and crossed her arms, frowning straight at Rosalie or me.

"I won't trip over!"

"You have new slippers already. Come on, take the boots off and we will go and pay and then go home."

Bella shook her head. _Great, she is choosing now to be difficult. I guess she was tired._

"Now," Rosalie told her, sternly.

Bella huffed. "I'm not leaving this shop without them." She crossed her arms, obviously thinking we had to give in.

Rosalie knelt on the floor, sat Bella down, with force, but made sure she didn't hurt her. When she had pulled my screaming sister's boots off, I took them over to the checkout, and paid, as Rosalie wrestled her other shoes back on Bella.

I dashed back over to Rosalie and picked up her bags so she could drag a still screaming Bella out of the shop and back to the car. I juggled with the bags so I wouldn't drop any and managed to get back to the car. Rosalie managed to hold onto Bella's upper arms and walk out the shop. Whenever Bella lifted her feet up to try and prevent Rosalie from taking her out the shop, Rosalie would end up carrying Bella from her armpits.

Bella was still screaming but she wasn't crying.

We got back to the car and I opened Bella's door so Rosalie could lift our disgruntled sister into the car, strap her in and put the child lock on, when she slammed on the handle on the inside of the car to try to get out.

The car ride home wasn't pleasant. Bella didn't talk; she kicked the back of my chair the whole way back and grumbled incoherent words. It was nearly 7 o'clock and Bella hadn't eaten since just after 12 o'clock, so, to try to get her in a good mood again, we stopped at a McDonalds.

She cheered up instantly. I opened her door and she held my hand, skipping across the dark car park.

"One happy meal please," I asked the woman at the desk.

"And what drink with that?" the woman asked.

"Orange juice," Bella piped up, putting her hands up on the desk and pulling herself up on her tip toes.

When we were handed the happy meal we went and sat at a vacant table by the windows. Bella giggled and smiled when she had the toy from the happy meal. We got her to leave it until the car ride home and got her to eat her nuggets and chips.

When we were back in the car, Bella asked for her favourite story track, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_, to be played. Since Edward had bought her the first Harry Potter book for her 5th birthday, she had fallen in love with it.

She sat quietly and listened, and about ten minutes before we got back, she fell asleep. Edward and Emmett came out to help unload the shopping bags. Edward opened Bella's door, making her jump and wake up.

"Hello sleepy head," Edward said, unclipping Bella from her car seat and helping her out. She yawned and walked up to the house, followed by Edward, who helped the half asleep girl back up to her room and to bed.

**Tell me if you want another time skip now, and if not, give me ideas to what 9 year old Bella could do with any of the others. Thank you for reading!**

**Review, please?**


	18. Sledging

**I have written a chapter which will be update in about 10 chapter's time or something, but it's soooooooooooooo cute! I loved writing it! So, I know exactly how this story is going to go and yeah, I hope you like what happens too. Anyway, on with this part of the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Edward PoV**

"No you are not ready," Esme told Bella sternly, coming round the corner.

"Yes I am," Bella replied.

"No, you need to wear your coat, scarf, gloves, hat, jumper, wooly socks, snow boats, and waterproof trousers," Mum replied, taking Bella's hand and pulling her over to the cupboard under the stairs.

I crept up behind 9-year old Bella and made her jump, before wrestling her into her jumper. She giggled, kicking her legs and scrambling about, before I helped her upright again. Emmett jogged over with Bella's waterproof trousers Esme helped to slide them over her trousers. When Bella was wrapped up and over heating in the house, I lifted her up onto my back with her arms around my neck.

Soon, Jasper, Emmett and I were sprinting off to a nearby mountain, with Bella securely on my back. I could feel her warm breath on my neck.

We reached the top of a small mountain and Emmett placed the sledge on the snow.

"Come on kiddo, I'll come with you first!" he yelled, bouncing up and down.

I put Bella on the floor and she clambered onto the sledge. Emmett got on behind and Jasper and I pushed them both, running with sledge until they had reached enough speed and went shooting down the mountain, Bella screaming at the top of her lungs and Emmett whooping every now and then. We saw them both go flying into the air and heard them land out of sight, but the next second, they were back beside us; Bella on Emmett's back.

"Again! Again!" Bella sang, slipping off Emmett's back and falling into a heap in the snow, laughing.

We all chuckled and Jasper helped her to her feet, brushing the snow off her coat and trousers. She giggled, before clambering on top of me on the sledge.

Emmett and Jasper pushed us and we went shooting down the hill. Bella's mouth was open and she was squealing loudly. I kept my hands around her, securely, so she wouldn't have a chance of flying off and hurting herself.

We passed mounds of snow, trees and rocks and then we shot straight over the mound that we will disappear behind where Em and Jazz will not be able to see us anymore.

I leapt up, swung Bella onto my back, who screamed, and sprinted back up the hill, pushing off the snow. When we reached the top, Bella got on with jasper and we pushed them again. Bella loved it.

We found a smaller slope that Bella could slide down by herself, after she requested it. We all pushed her a lot more gently, so she wouldn't go flying off at the end.

We could hear her scream all the way down. She got to the bottom and began to hack her way back up again. Jazz rolled down the hill and grabbed the sledge, telling her to race him up the hill. It took her a while, but she managed it and reached the top incredibly out of breath. Jasper let her win, whilst helping her up the steeper bits.

"Can I go again?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Okay, one more, then we had better be going, it's getting dark and Esme wanted us home in a few minutes," Jasper replied, checking his watch.

"Okay!" she squeaked, climbing back onto the sledge. Emmett pushed her, and ran alongside her on the way down and at the bottom, he scooped her up and we all sprinted back to the house. We were a little bit late, but I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind too much.

We reached the house and slipped inside. Emmett placed Bella on the floor and dashed upstairs when Rosalie called him and Jasper went off to do some hunting with Alice. This left me to help Bella out of her many layers of warm clothing.

I helped her take off her big coat and jumper. She was definitely too hot inside wearing all this. I took her long sleeved T-shirt off her, so she was just wearing her short sleeves T-shirt. After slipping her woolly socks and waterproof trousers off, she was standing in her jeans and T-shirt, still cooling off.

"Hungry?" I asked her.

She nodded and followed me through to the kitchen where Esme was cooking her some spaghetti carbonara.

"Did you have fun?" Mum asked.

"Yeah, we went shooting down the mountains, and I fell in the snow, and it was really really fun, and…and I went down a hill on my own, and I went really fast, and…and…and Edward came down some with me, and Emmy and Jazzy pushed us and…" And Bella went on and on and on about what happened. Mum nodded along, half listening, smiling at me.

I got Bella to sit down on her chair to eat her spaghetti and Bella still managed to tell Esme more and more about what we did and where we went that afternoon. She had loved it.

She managed to get sauce in her hair and all over her face and T-shirt.

"Okay, bed, you have school tomorrow," Esme instructed.

"Is everyone else going to bed?" she asked. She never likes going to bed before any of us.

"Yes," Mum told her.

"Okay. Edward will you come up with me?" she pleaded, pouting and clasping her hands together in front of her face.

"Yeah fine," I sighed, following her out the room.

She skipped ahead of me and ran up the stairs to the bathroom. "Do you need a shower…?" I tried to ask, but she interrupted.

"No no nooo I had a bath after lunch time."

"Okay," I chuckled. She's never been keen on having showers and baths.

I found some matching pyjamas whilst she went to brush her teeth. I left the room so she could change in private and went to get a glass of water. When I came back she was sitting in bed. She had propped herself up on pillows and covered her legs with the duvet with a book, just opening the front cover.

"Are you reading or am I reading tonight?" I asked, sitting beside her on the bed.

"You!" she squealed, loudly.

"Okay, okay, why so excited?" I muttered, but she didn't hear me.

I began to read the book in the dim light and after just under a quarter of an hour, Bella began to get sleepy.

I stood up, slowly, and put the book down, but she opened her eyes abruptly and complained. "Where are you going? I'm not tired."

"Yes you are, sweetie, now go to sleep," I told her, gently, re-arranging her pillows.

"No, please?" she pouted, adorably. I find it so hard to say no to her.

"Honey, you need to sleep so you're not tired in the morning," I told her.

"I won't be I promise," she assured me, nodding.

I knew she would be, but I said, "I'm coming to wake you up in the morning, and I expect you not to complain."

She nodded, slowly, and I sat back on the bed and continued to read. After five minutes, Bella was asleep, leaning against my arm. I lifted her back onto her pillows and covered her over with the sheets, carefully. She rolled over, but she didn't wake up.

Walking out of her room I looked back at her. She was a beautiful 9-year old girl. I could see her chest rising and falling beneath the sheets. Her mouth was closed and her eye lids fluttered every now and then. She murmured incoherently.

I turned the light off and shut her door, so I small amount of light could fall into her room.

Wandering downstairs, I heard Esme and Carlisle kissing in the kitchen, so I went as far away as I could get from them on the ground floor and settled in the games room. I sat on the small couch in the corner.

Everyone in this house was with someone; Carlisle and Esme were together; Alice and Jasper were together; and Rosalie and Emmett were together. That left me.

Should I get together with someone? It may mean that I'm happier, rather than sitting in the games room, not doing anything all night when everyone else is with their other half.

Who could I try to get to know though? Who do I know that would want to be with me, who wouldn't be in any way affected by me being a vampire?

Then someone came to me, instantly. She has always liked me, and Alice and Rosalie have both teased me about her outrageous flirting with me. Plus, she lives in Alaska at the moment. No more than 3 or 4 hours away from here.

I grabbed my phone and dialed her number. The phone rang four times before I heard her voice.

But, do I truly want to be with her? Would she make me happy?

"Hi," I replied.

**I wonder if you can guess who it is. I don't think I have mentioned this person before in this story. Sorry about the cliffie though if you don't know who I'm on about!**

**R&R PLEASE! **


	19. Edward's other half?

**I'm sooo sorry BerryEbilBunny, I forgot to say that it was your idea in the previous chapter! Everyone, the sledding idea was BerryEbilBunny's idea! Thank you!**

_Previously: __I grabbed my phone and dialed her number. The phone rang four times before I heard her voice._

_But, do I truly want to be with her? Would she make me happy?_

"_Hi," I replied._

Edward PoV

"Tanya?" I asked.

"Hi Edward, what's making you ring an old girl like me?" she asked in a giggly voice. Was I making a mistake?

"Well, I was wondering whether you...wanted to come over at the weekend," I asked, unsure.

I heard her laugh and I shivered slightly. "The whole family, or just me?" she laughed. What was she laughing at; did she think it sounded attractive?

I desperately wanted to say 'the whole family' but I forced myself to say, "Just you."

There was a pause. "Yes, of course, I'd be delighted to visit."

"Okay, well I will see you then," I replied, shakily.

"I'm looking forward to it," she giggled. I rolled my eyes. _I'm not looking forward to it._

I hung up. What had I just done?

I dragged my feet back through the house. I passed Carlisle who was looking at me, suspiciously. "Why did you just invite Tanya round?" he asked, frowning, "You hate her."

"Opinions change on people," I shrugged, trying to look truthful, but I knew Carlisle didn't take it, but he didn't probe.

Rosalie came storming down the stairs. She, in particular, did not get along with Tanya.

"Why did you do that? You were fine without her!" she yelled.

I shushed her, not wanting her to wake Bella who was on the floor above us, asleep.

"Leave me alone," I murmured, pushing her aside and running upstairs to my room. I'd just made the biggest mistake of my life, and I couldn't really ring Tanya up and say, 'Actually, don't come over, I don't like you.' Can I?

I looked towards my phone, and my fingers inched towards it. But, like I said to Carlisle, _"Opinions can change."_

It wouldn't hurt if she just came over for the weekend, would it? I could have just said that I wanted to see her, and I didn't mean anything, and I'm sorry she took it that way, but would she believe me?

No.

**The weekend**

I heard the doorbell ring.

"You're going to regret this bro," I heard Emmett mutter.

"Thanks. Great encouragement," I said, sarcastically.

I was about to open the door when I felt little hands round my upper leg. I looked down to see Bella looking up at me.

"Is she nice?" she asked. I knew Tanya would be able to hear this.

"Yes," I said, firmly, pulling the door open. Tanya was standing there, eye lashes fluttering, hand bag slung over her arm.

"Hi Tanya," I greeted, allowing her into the house. Bella stayed firmly behind me.

"Hi babe," she replied, linking her arm with mine. I was shocked how fast she attached herself to me.

Alice danced through to the kitchen to help Esme to make Bella's lunch, and nodded, curtly, at Tanya.

Esme came into the hallway and smiled, warmly, at Tanya. Tanya smiled back, before pulling me towards the stairs. Wait. She was leading me around my house? Bella scampered away, wanting to get away from the stranger who she didn't seem to like very much.

"Um..." I said, pulling my arm out of her grip, "Where do you want to go?"

"Your room, of course! We can have some fun together," she whispered.

NO WAY. I'm a virgin, and I'm not giving that away to that...I mean, her.

"Well, I thought you could meet the others," I suggested. Anything to get her to refrain from that thought.

She shrugged, looking disappointed. I led her through to the living room. "Hi," she said to everyone. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle all looked up, smiled slightly and said hi or hello. Rosalie didn't bother looking up. She and Tanya hated each other.

"Upstairs?" she asked, impatiently.

"Do you want to meet Bella?" Wow, I'm stooping low, by using a 9-year old child as an excuse.

"Okay," she sighed.

I dragged her through to the kitchen. "Bella, this is Tanya. Tanya, Bella," I greeted. Bella looked shocked and scared that I was bring this new woman through to meet her. Alice didn't look up from cutting some ham. Esme pushed Bella forward slightly when Tanya held her hand out, saying, "Nice to meet you."

Bella looked at Tanya's hand, but didn't shake it.

Tanya frowned and straightened up again.

She pulled me out the room and upstairs. "I don't like Alice or Rosalie," she muttered to me, so no-one else would hear.

"Why?" I asked, acting clueless. Her thoughts were not happy, but they were mean, not upset.

"We could go back to my house for a while, away from them," she suggested.

"Let's stay here, they like you," I lied.

**Later**

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to say good night to Bella," I said, standing up from my floor and walking through the door way.

"I'll come," she said, standing up and following me.

I knew Bella would hate that. "No, stay here, I'll just say good night and I'll be right back."

"She could be my sister one day, I have a right to say good night to her," she told me. I stood there in shock. I've got to end this.

But when I became less shocked, I saw that Tanya had already headed off to Bella's room. Stupid!

I ran down to see Bella's door open. "Where's...Edward?" Bella asked, in a tiny voice.

"I'm here to say good night," Tanya said, sternly.

I was shocked. I ran over as Tanya backed out of Bella's room, turning her light off and closing the door. Bella hated the dark.

"She doesn't like the dark," I said, reaching to open the door and say good night to my little angel, but Tanya stopped me.

"I've said good night for you, and she's nine, she should learn that there is nothing wrong with the dark."

I frowned. "Leave the door open," I growled. Tanya was purposefully being mean to Bella.

Tanya looked shocked and I pushed passed her, to find Bella standing beside her bed, looking scared and upset.

"Hey honey," I said, lifting her up and sitting on her bed.

Bella pressed her head into my chest and wrapped her arms around my middle.

"I don't like her," she murmured.

"I know honey," I whispered, too quietly for Tanya to hear.

I rocked Bella until she had fallen asleep. Her legs were either side of me, her head was leaning forward on my chest, and her arms were wrapped around my waist. I lifted her up, gently enough not to wake her, and lay her under her sheets. She rolled over and fell into a deeper sleep.

I closed her door so a crack of light fell into her room and went back to my room. Tanya was sitting on my bed, her arms and legs crossed, looking very cross.

"So, when are we leaving?" she asked, her eye brows raised.

"What?" I asked, incredulously.

"Well, I'm not staying where people don't like me," she told me, uncrossing her legs.

"I'm not leaving," I said, bluntly.

"It's me, or Bella," she told me, straight, "And I guess you are going to pick me, so are you coming with me, or are we going to ship her off to boarding school?"

I gaped at her. "I choose Bella."

It was her turn to gape at me. "Edward, I don't think you are thinking straight. Let's go hunting together, and then answer me," she said, standing up.

"I'm thinking straight alright!" I shouted, "I'm not leaving, and Bella is staying right here!"

"Well, I'm leaving," she told me.

"Fine," I said, sarcastically.

"Come on, Edward, let's go hunting and then you can think about what we should do, as a couple," she suggested.

"No. I've decided what I'm doing, so you can decide right now."

**Everyone happy? TANYA MIGHT...MIGHT...be leaving!**


	20. Time Spent With Edward

**I'm sorry its been a while! I have written some of the laster chapters, I can't wait until I can put them up! Some may think this is a filler, but I want it to be Bella and Edward bonding time, and I want it to also show how close Bella and Edward really are.**

**Enjoy!**

Edward PoV

"Is she really gone?" Bella asked, excitedly.

"I think so," I replied, sitting on her bed.

"Why?" she asked, grinning.

"Because I disagreed with something she said, and she got mad," I told her truthfully.

"What did you disagree on?" she asked, eagerly, rolling forward onto her knees.

"Never you mind," I said, poking her nose, gently, "I'm sorry Tanya's screaming woke you up though, sweetie."

"It's okay," she giggled, "she said bad words."

"Yes, well you are never allowed to say what she said," I told her, sliding off her bed.

Bella giggled, "Shi…"

"No!" I warned her, "You can never say that word."

"But she did!" Bella squeaked.

"And you want to be like Tanya?" I asked, chuckling.

"Ew, noooo!" she cried, laughing.

"It is 4 a.m. so go back to sleep," I laughed.

"No, I like talking to you," she moaned, giving her adorable puppy dog face. She didn't have school tomorrow so it wouldn't hurt.

"Okay, well, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, sitting back on her bed, and laying her back on her pillows.

"Can you tell me a story of when I was little?" she asked.

"You still are little," I teased.

She crossed her arms and scowled at me. "Okay…okay, how little?"

She shrugged. "Tell me one about when I was being annoying," she laughed.

"Well, there are plenty of them!" I laughed.

She scowled and pushed me, playfully, giggling.

_Flashback Edward PoV Bella was about 6._

"_Chocolate! Chocolate!" Bella screamed, jumping up and down in front of me._

"_No, not until you have eaten all your dinner," Esme instructed, walking past me._

"_Nooo I don't want my dinner," she squealed, still jumping up and down._

"_Well then you can't have any chocolate, so go upstairs and get into your pyjamas or eat your dinner," Esme told her, bending down in front of her._

"_Chocolate chocolate chocolate," she chanted, loudly, getting frustrated._

_Esme walked off, ignoring her pleas. "Edward?" she murmured, leaning against my legs and looking up at me. "You can give me some when Mummy isn't looking," she told me._

_I heard Esme sigh, exasperatedly, but I shook my head. "Why?" she moaned, bouncing up and down slightly._

"_Because Mummy said no," I said pinching her nose, gently._

"_But you can say yes," she told me, her hands were reached up against my stomach._

"_But I am not," I said, guiding her back to her chair at the table._

"_IT'S NOT FAIR!" she shouted as I lifted her onto her chair. She slid off the chair and ran over to the cupboard of biscuits and chocolate and crisps._

_She reached in and took out a chocolate biscuit. I ran over, scooped her into my arms and put the biscuit back, all in one movement. Before spinning her about once, and standing her back on her chair. She screamed the whole time._

"_Eat your dinner, and then you can have one!" I groaned, exasperatedly._

"_How much do I have to eat?" she asked. I hesitated._

"_All of it," Esme called._

"_No!" she shouted back._

"_Okay, Bella, go to bed," Esme said, walking back in._

"_No!" Bella shouted, again._

"_Either eat your dinner, or go to bed, now," Esme said, sternly._

_Bella looked at her, timidly. I could tell she was thinking about whether to shout back again. There was a pause. "No," Bella grumbled, far more quietly._

_Esme raised her eyebrows. "Do as I say, or I will take you upstairs myself."_

_Bella was looking at her, her mouth slightly open. She was considering what to do next. She swiveled round in her chair and began to eat her peas. Esme sighed and looked at me. I grinned, sheepishly. "You can never tell her off very well, can you?" she asked me, quietly, so Bella couldn't hear._

_I shook my head._

_She shook her head, grinning and walked out the room._

"_Finished!" Bella yelled, so Esme could hear._

"_Good!" Esme called back._

"_Can I have chocolate now?" she called to Esme._

_There was a pause. Esme was in two minds whether Bella could have any. On one hand, she had screamed and had a tantrum, but on the other hand, she had eaten her dinner. She sighed._

"_Bella, you can have some chocolate, but if you complain like you did this time, then you won't be able to next time. Do you understand?" Bella nodded._

"_Yep!" she squealed and ran over to the treats cupboard. _

_I just watched her. She grabbed a small box of chocolates that Carlisle was planning on giving to a work friend. They had nuts in, and Bella was allergic to hazelnuts and almonds, but not peanuts, strangely. She gets an itchy ash around her mouth whenever she eats any._

_I ran over to her, and took them off her._

"_Bella, you can't have…" But she looked at me in disbelief and immediately began to cry. She ran out of the room to Esme._

"_What's wrong?" Esme asked. Esme walked in with Bella sat on her hip, crying._

"_Ed..ard…taked…the…chocolate…off…me…and…you…you…said…I…could have…them," she sobbed._

_I held up the present and pointed at the 'nut allergy' sticker on it._

"_Bells, you can't…" Esme started, but Bella pointed to her and shrieked,_

"_You said…I could!"_

"_Bella, they are for Carlisle's friend, they are a present," I explained, quickly._

"_You can have something else," Esme added._

_Bella stopped crying and Esme put her on the floor. Esme rolled her eyes and shook her head, before walking out the room._

_Bella glared at me._

"_What do you want?" I asked her, "Chocolate biscuit? Chocolate buttons?"_

_She didn't reply, pushed past me, and grabbed a packet of chocolate buttons._

_I rolled my eyes and left her to eat them._

_Flashback Ends_

Bella giggled. "I don't remember that," she said, blushing.

"I do. You were a little horror at times, actually, you still are," I added. She laughed.

"Tell me a nice one now," she told me, leaning on my arm.

"Only if you promise to go back to sleep afterwards," I compromised.

She nodded.

_Flashback Begins Bella is 4_

_We were at Isle Esme. We had been here for a few days, but today we were going to spend the day on the beach._

"_Edward!" Bella squealed from behind me. She ran between my legs and gripped onto my knee. I looked down at her tiny form. She was very small. She squealed. I turned around to see Emmett, running in slow motion towards us. Oh, they were playing 'tag' and I was now in the middle of them, great. I lifted Bella up into my arms and ran at full pelt. She screamed and kicked her little legs. I could hear Emmett running behind me, but I was quicker than him._

_I ran into the sea until it reached my armpits. Bella knew it was deep and seemed afraid, as she was gripping onto my wrists so hard. I ran back towards the shore, away from Emmett, who had jumped towards us, but I had dodged out the way, so he landed straight in the water._

_I ran back so the water was up to my mid-thighs and heard Emmett behind me. "Every man for himself," I laughed, placing Bella in the water._

"_Edard!" she screamed, laughing, as I ran off._

_I turned back to see Emmett in slow motion again. The water was up to Bella's neck and waves kept on splashing her face. She laughed. She tried to run as fast as she could away from Emmett and back to shore. Emmett tug her, and ran off, quite quickly, away from her. She ran after him. Emmett ran towards me and stopped when he reached me. We both looked at Bella who was running towards us, her little legs were probably getting tired, but she was determined and grinning, widely._

_As she reached us, Emmett and I both stepped apart and she fell between us on all fours. She lunged at me, but I stepped one pace forward, just out of her reach. She giggled and jumped for Emmett who stepped away from her. She collapsed into a little, exhausted heap on the warm sand. _

_Emmett bent over her, and tickled her ribs. Bella screamed, probably making sand fall into her mouth a bit. She kicked her legs and flapped her arms, trying to get away, but Emmett was too quick. I tickled her feet whenever they kicked the floor, making them fly back up into the air again. She was a very ticklish child. Meanwhile, Emmett had not stopped tickling her ribs. Whenever this happened, he was merciless. He stopped briefly, and I did too, so she could get her breath back. She breathed heavily on the floor, thinking we had finished, but as soon as she tried to get back up, we started again. Emmett decided to be mean and tickled her ribs, armpits, neck, back, and hands all at the same time. His hands were even a blur for me. I tickled her feet again and all the way up her legs. Bella's screams got louder and louder. She kept on rolling over to try to get away from mine or Emmett's hands, but every time she did this, made our job all the more easy as it made other parts of her body which were sometimes more ticklish easier to get to. When Bella rolled over onto her back, her were eyes scrunched together in an effort not to scream. We both stopped, I could read Emmett's mind and grinned when I realized what he was planning on doing. Bella's most ticklish spot was her stomach, however, as this is the case, she has been known to wet herself when anyone tickles her belly for any long periods of time. Hopefully, Emmett will remember this, or just be very careful so that as soon as Bella feels that she is about to he will stop. Bella was still breathing heavily, but didn't dare to move. She knew that as soon as she attempted to get up, we would start again. She bit her lip slightly, watching Emmett's hands. I could not believe that Emmett was planning on doing this; we had been banned from tickling her tummy indoors._

_Emmett realized that she was not going to move, so he said, "Okay, okay, had enough? We'll stop now."_

_Bella was so trusting. She began to sit up when Emmett leapt forward and began to tickle her tummy. Bella's scream was loudest yet. She giggled, laughed and screamed all at once. Her hands were trying to push Emmett's hands off the whole time but she was not succeeding._

"_No!" she managed to squeal every now and then when she had managed to take a big enough breath in. "Em…nn…wet…sef…" were the only words we could hear. After about 20 seconds, Emmett stopped, leaving his hands about 10 centimeters above her tummy. "No," she breathed, watching his hands with wide eyes and her mouth open._

_She tried to turn over to protect her ticklish tummy, but it was too easy for Emmett, who just tickled her mercilessly._

"_Wet…sef…wet…sef," she screamed, when she could. Emmett stopped tickling her tummy and went back to her ribs. At least we were out of danger of her having an accident. She laughed, loudly, and giggled, and screamed and squealed. I was still tickling her feet. I held her tiny ankle and tickled her foot, o she could not move it every time I touched it. She tried to kick her legs._

"_Stop!" she laughed. I thought she had had enough, but Emmett obviously disagreed. Her hands were now pushing against Emmett's knees (we were both kneeling either side of her), trying to push him away. However, this made it easier for Emmett as her ribs were all the more accessible. After about another minute, he stopped and sat back, laughing, and watching Bella still squirming about._

_She lay still and breathed heavily. "I'll stop now," I told her, offering my hand to help her up, but she scrambled to her feet and began to run away, giggling._

"_Dinner time Bella," Alice called from the house._

_Emmett stood up and ran after her, grabbing her round her middle and swinging her above his head. She screamed. He sat her on his head, her feet dangling in front of his neck. Bella squirmed, not yet trusting Emmett. He put her on the floor and she ran inside for dinner, still wearing her swimming costume._

_Flashback Ends_

Bella was laughing.

"Do you remember that?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yep!"

"Was it fun?" I asked, slyly.

But I didn't allow her enough time to shake her head. I began to tickle her feet again, like last time. She tried kicking, but her little 9-year old legs were no match for me. She shrieked, but I decided I had better not get her over excited because I wanted her to go back to sleep.

"Now sleep," I told her, kissing her foot, which was still in my hand.

"'Kay," she said.

She lay back in her pillows and pulled her sheets over herself. I chucked Edward the teddy over at her which had fallen on the floor.

"Thanks," she giggled. I kissed her forehead and left, turning the light off and leaving the door open slightly.

**I was just wondering, who prefers happy Bella, and who prefers cheeky/naughty Bella?**

**Tell me if you want a time skip and how far you want to time to skip on!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review! I have missed your reviews so much! But, I know I have not deserved any because I havn't updated in a while.**

**Press the button below 'REVIEW' Pretty Please With A Cherry On Top!**


End file.
